Ducktales Rewritten: Episode 20: Donald the Royal Court Magician
by Super Saiyan 3 Odd
Summary: For this version of Ducktales Donald is a mage like in Kingdom Hearts and the true main character. Join the Duck family as they goes on adventures with his family solving mysteries and rewriting history. For this episode an old enemy Donald faced with Della has come back to get revenge so he must go Mage mode to stop him and save Daisy while getting some unexpected help.


**Ducktales ******– Epis******ode 20 ****– Donald the Royal Court Magician**

**This is my first Ducktale fanfic. As I will have stated for my rewrite of Ducktales Donald will be the true main character which is what I believe he should be and his role will be bigger than it is in the show. This Ducktale will be a sort of mini-crossover with Kingdom Hearts. The Donald in this one is from Kingdom Hearts so he's a mage and a brawler except he will not have told anyone except Scrooge and Della by this point. Sora and Goofy will be mentioned a few times but they will not play a role. For this first part, I'm gonna start it all off with a Donald and Webby episode. This episode will be taking place after Kingdom Hearts 2 and the "The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck"  
**

****Hopefully most of it makes sense. **Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Intro**

_Donald's staff and Scrooge's dime falls out of the sky. The dime rolls and the staff flies away from Donald and Scrooge who are smirking with confidence. Donald motions Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby and Scrooge to follow his lead and they run after both items while running from all of their enemies._

**Life is like a hurricane**

**Here in Duckburg! **

_They now run in the city itself, everything zooms out to reveal multiple people to Launchpad who give a salute before quickly taking back control over the plane._

**Race cars, lasers, airplanes**

**It's a duck-blur!**

_Webby uses a flashlight to help search the dime and staff in the darkness but the kids gets scared away by Demonworth._

**Might solve a mystery or rewrite history!**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Scenes shift to a room where Donald, Scrooge and the kids relish with the treasure they've found but yelp in horror when a lobster monster arrives causing Louie to make a run for it but loses the gold he picked up in the process._

**Every day they're out there making**

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

_Donald is in his houseboat with a determined expression sailing it across a violent storm across the seas with Scrooge right next to him and Launchpad placing the boys in one life jacket. Unfortunately a rope from a pirate ship ensnares Launchpad and swings him around._

**Tales of derring-do**

**Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo!**

_Beakely drives Scrooge through a safari where he fails to grab his dime. The kids ride on a rhino with Donald being dragged a long rope and failing to catch his staff._

_Scenes shift to a room where Dewey pulls out a sword, opening a cage that releases the Golden Dragon. Beakely and Donald get into a battle stance the and the fire on Scrooge's torch goes out._

**D-d-d-danger! Lurks behind you!**

**There's a stranger out to find you**

**What to do, just grab on to some...**

_Scrooge is tapped on the shoulder and now the mummy of Toth-Ra is chasing the 6 ducks across the room. Webby fires her grappling hook which grips onto a pole. Everyone holds onto her and they fly up. They surround Toth-Ra, grab onto lose papers sticking from his body and pull. He spins until he's reduced to nothing but bones._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo! **_They run back to the gold room._

**Every day they're out there making**

_The Duck/McDuck family are surrounded by their enemies again. Donald holds out his hand and his staff comes flying back to him. He leaps up and a blast of lightning changes his clothes before casting a thunder spell that shocks the Beagle Boys and clashes with Merlock. Scrooge stops where he is fearlessly before flipping up and diving inside the coins. He comes back and Donald, Scrooge, Dewey, Huey, Louie and Webby continue fearlessly running across the floor of coins with the Sunchaser following._

**DuckTales! Woo-oo!**

**Tales of derring-**

**Bad and good-**

**Not ponytails or cottontails, no**

**DuckTales! WOO-OO!**

_As he's chases by his enemies, Scrooge swims after his dime until he reaches the top of a formation where Beakely pulls the kids and Donald up. Donald points his staff at their enemies and the rest get into a battle stance while Scrooge finally catches his dime. Just as they were about to crash the Sunchaser crashes into 'DuckTales' signs, knocking their enemies off._

**_…_**

* * *

_It was a nice quiet morning in Duckburg. Dewey, Huey and Louie are watching Darkwing Duck and have a load of popcorn, chips and drinks. Donald walks in and does not like what he's seeing._

**Donald: **Boys, are you seriously going to sit there watching TV all day.

**Dewey: **Ever since Launchpad introduced this show we've been waiting for this movie marathon forever.

**Louie: **No way are we gonna pass it up.

* * *

_Donald merely sighs and leaves. Since Scrooge isn't here he goes to the dining hall, and sits at the front of the table. He's surprised when he sees Webby there reading a book. She puts it down._

**Webby: **Morning Donald!

**Donald: **Oh…uh…good morning Webbigail. Say, have you seen Mrs B anywhere? I wanted to ask her for some lemonade.

**Webby: **Oh! I can get you lemonade! _She flips off and heads to kitchen before Donald can stop her. _

_She comes back with some water, lemon juice, sugar and a straw which she puts on the table. She puts the sugar in the water, followed by the lemon juice and then stirs it all together. She adds the finishing touches by putting in a slice of lemon and the straw._

**Webby: **And there we go!

_She hands over the lemonade to Donald and he takes a sip. He jiggles it in his mouth and has to admit he enjoys it._

**Donald: **Aah. Sweet lemonade. _He smiles at Webby. _How did you know how to…?

**Webby: **Oh, I know EVERYTHING about you.

_She rubs the book which is actually a biography about Donald. She then stares at him without blinking an eye. Donald is a little creeped out, especially when she raises her eyebrow. He continues drinking his lemonade only to notice that Webby is drinking lemonade too. When he holds up his pinkie, Webby drinks from a mug. When he stops to adjust his hat Webby makes her own one out of a glass and plate. Seeing Webby copying everything he's doing, creeps him out even more._

**Donald: **Uh…don't you wanna play with the boys?

_Webby shakes her head, prompting Donald to hide by reading one of Scrooge's newspapers. A second later Webby stands disturbingly close to him._

**Webby: **So, what's it like being a mage at Disney Castle!? _Donald becomes surprised hearing this._

**Donald: **Wha!? _He covers Webby's mouth and ensures no one is around before he lets go. _You know I'm a mage! How did you know that I was…?

**Webby: **_Webby presents the book. _This book tells me everything there is to know about you. So apparently you're King Mickey's Royal Court Magician in Disney Town which is on the other side of this planet.

**Donald: **_Donald can't help but be proud of himself, seeing that there's no point in keeping it a secret from Webby. _Yep, that's true and I'm his personal friend too.

**Webby: **That's right. The book says you and him have been childhood friends along with Goofy, the King's Captain.

**Donald: **Just please try to keep this secret from the boys.

**Webby: **Cross my heart! So what are your thoughts on Heartless, creatures that come from the darkness in people's hearts? What's it like fighting with a Keyblade wielder and travelling to other worlds? Is that cool or what!?

_Donald is shocked by how much Webby knows, especially about the keyblade, his battles with the heartless along with Sora and Goofy and about other worlds. _

**Donald: **Uh…what are heartless…what's this keyblade?

**Webby: **There's no need to keep that secret from me Donald! I know that as a mage you travelled through a lot of worlds with a boy name Sora and your other childhood best friend called Goofy. Together you fought these monsters called the Heartless to save a lot of worlds from being destroyed. I even know about the keyblade Sora wielded to fight the Heartless. I've even read about the sorcerer Yen Sid. I've overheard Scrooge and you talk about him before you left and after you came back and how Yen Sid used his magic to change the passage of time for us. To us you were gone for "work" for two days but really you've been adventuring around other worlds for 1 or 2 years! That is so awesome!

_Donald opens his beak wide open in shock. He knew Webby has researched on his adventures with Scrooge and Della but he never knew that she also did some research on his world travelling adventure. Seeing Donald greatly disturbed and uncomfortable makes Webby quickly change the subject._

**Webby: **Oh, I'll make you breakfast! _Webby makes her way to the kitchen with Donald attempting to go after her._

**Donald: **Uh…there's no need, I'll make breakfast myself.

_Suddenly, something rings in his pocket which Webby also hears, prompting her to come back. Donald takes out the item and it's revealed to be a phone with a mouse head decoration. Donald immediately knows who it's from._

**Webby: **Is that a phone?

**Donald: **Yeah and I know who the caller is.

_Donald turns it on and its revealed to be his friend and king, Mickey Mouse. _**(wearing his KH2 clothes) **

**Mickey: **Hiya Donald!

**Donald: **_Donald becomes overjoyed. _King Mickey!

**Mickey: **It's great to see you pal. How's everything going?

**Donald: **It's going great.

**Mickey: **Have you made full amends with Uncle Scrooge yet?

**Donald: **Uh…baby steps but we're starting to accept each other more.

**Mickey: **That's great to hear! _Mickey sees the phone get pulled down and the screen now shows Webby._

**Webby: **You're Mickey Mouse! Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh! Donald has told us so much about you and I've read a lot about you! I'm Webby! _Mickey chuckles at Webby's enthusiasm._

**Mickey: **Nice to talk to you Webby. You sure have a lot of spirit, I like that! _Webby becomes completely giddy._

**Webby: **I just got complemented by the king of Disney town!

_Donald takes the phone back and glares at Webby._

**Donald: **Webby, stop that! Show some respect! _Mickey chuckles a little, happy to see that Donald hasn't changed at all. Donald turns back to the screen. _So your majesty, is something wrong?

_Mickey's expression turns grim._

**Mickey: **As a matter of fact, there is. It's Daisy.

**Donald: **Daisy! _Donald widens his eyes from hearing the name of his girlfriend._

**Webby: **I've read about Daisy in your biography, isn't she your girlfriend?

**Donald: **Yeah, that's right. What about Daisy?

**Mickey: **We didn't hear from her today so Minnie went to check on her, only to find out she's been kidnapped. _Hearing this horrifies Donald to a huge extent, even Webby is shocked._

**Donald: **WHAAAAT!?

**Webby: **By who!?

**Mickey:** We don't know, but we believe it had something to do with the heartless. They appeared in Daisy's room. I got there in time to get rid of them before they hurt Minnie.

**Donald: **How did the heartless get into the Castle. The Cornerstone of Light should've protected it from darkness.

**Mickey: **That's what has me confused. But our mystery kidnapper did leave a letter.

**Donald: **What did it say?

**Mickey: **_Mickey gets out the letter and reads it out loud. _"Have you come to check on Daisy? Sorry, but she's not here right now or ever again for that matter unless I finish what I started with that birdbrain runt, Donald Duck. Give him this message and tell him I will send a letter his way, giving him my location. And no one from the castle shall come with him or Daisy will die."

_Donald's blood runs cold and Webby gets a little scared._

**Mickey: **There's no name but whoever kidnapped Daisy is extremely dangerous and if the Heartless are involved then you need to be ready.

**Donald: **For Daisy, I'll do anything! _Mickey has a look of guilt on his face._

**Mickey: **Sorry I can't help you pal. Normally I would but the mystery kidnapper made it clear than if any of us come he'll kill Daisy. _Donald reassuringly smiles at his friend._

**Donald: **Don't worry your Majesty, I can handle it.

**Mickey: **Be on the lookout for any letters from the kidnapper and be careful. We're all counting on you to save Daisy and take down those Heartless. _Donald formally places a hand on his chest._

**Donald: **You can count on me.

**Mickey: **Good luck.

_The screen turns off and Webby looks at Donald with worry._

**Webby: **But how is the kidnapper supposed to send you the letter? He doesn't even know where you are.

_At that very moment a sack smashes through the window, prompting Donald and Webby to get out of the way. They look at the sack in shock._

**Donald: **You were saying.

**Webby: **I stand corrected. _She runs over to the window to see who threw it only to find that no one's there._

_Donald opens up the sack. He takes out a brick which allowed it to break through. He digs in again and finds a letter which he opens up and reads._

**Donald: **"Hello Donald, I hope you remember me. If you don't then I'm deeply offended because I remember you quite well after how you humiliated me. Don't worry about Daisy; I'm taking GOOD CARE of her. If you want to save her then come to my kingdom for a showdown. In case you want to know who I am and how I know you then why don't you take a look at what's deep inside the sack!"

_Donald does just that and he takes out a piece of folded black material. When Donald unfolds it it's revealed to be a large cape of a certain enemy Donald fought he had be rid of years ago much to his greatest horror. _

**Donald: **It…it can't be…!

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_16 years ago before the boys were born a 2 years after the events of Ithaquack and Donald learned how to harness his magic and use them Donald and Della were in Gyro's home unfortunately with Gladstone. They had popcorn ready and were sat on the sofa watching the news. Donald's bad luck was holding everyone up and had to be fixed by Gladstone's good luck much to his and Della's annoyance. The one reporting the news was a female duck wearing a purple t-shirt, purple slip on shoes, a purple ribbon and short white hair that stands up from the back. This girl is Daisy Duck during her days as a reporter before she became Minnie's lady-in-waiting. Donald becomes so extremely excited to see her girlfriend on TV he is practically bouncing._

**Donald: **This is it!

**Della: **I wonder what Daisy is gonna report!?

**Robert: **Daisy, you're on the air.

**Daisy: **Thank you Robert, I'm actually in the foreign kingdom of Merlock the terrible magician, now that I've found a way to enter his secret temple we will know what his terrifying new plans are.

_Donald and Gladstone can't help but admire her sheer bravery in reporting inside the lair of an evil magician._

**Donald & Gladstone: **She's fantastic!

**Daisy: **We can hear them from here. I'll try to walk up to him without being seen. _Daisy takes a peek out of the corner and sees a hooded wolf with a beard dressed in a black sorcerers robe and a green talisman on his chest. _There! There's Merlock! It looks like he's making something on his desk.

_Unfortunately Merlock heard her voice and turns in annoyance._

**Merlock: **Who's there!? _To Daisy's greatest horror Merlock flies over and she's now face to face with the terrible magician. _You'll never get out of here!

_Daisy can be heard screaming Merlock lifts her up and her microphone drops down. As a result, the screen completely blurs much to the horror of everyone in the room, especially Donald. _

**Della: **Oh dear…_Before Donald could say a word, Gladstone speaks up._

**Gladstone: **Daisy's in danger! _He gets up, accidentally pushing Donald down and dropping his popcorn on him. _I've gotta rescue her!

_Donald gets up and glares at his annoying cousin with popcorn stuck to his hair, having had enough of his selfishness. He throws of the bowl and shakes his head to get rid of the popcorn and his hat gets back on._

**Donald: **Oh no, you're not; I'm gonna save Daisy!

**Gyro: **I can help you three reach Merlock's kingdom. _Gyro walks over and activates a machine. _This is my incredible Gyro Gamma teleporter! _Light shines from one of the bulbs. Gladstone pushes Donald aside and rushes over to it without second thought._

**Gladstone: **Scuse me! I'm coming Daisy! I'm gonna save you!

**Gyro: **No, no wait! _Too late, Gladstone jumps in and disappears. _That idiot should've waited! Now my teleporter doesn't have enough power to get you to Merlock's Temple.

_Donald and Della can't help but have flat expressions._

**Della: **Typical Gladstone.

**Donald: **_Donald gets determined. _We'll just have to go to Merlock's Temple ourselves! Gyro, can you restore the teleporter?

_Gyro immediately gets to work on it._

**Gyro: **I should be able to get it back online within 45 minutes if I hurry.

**Della: **_Della scoffs and dismisses it before she and Donald exchange confident glances. _Ah, who needs a teleporter? We know where his temple is, we'll just go on my plane.

**Donald: **Scrooge is busy cataloguing treasure at his money bin, so we'll just go on our own!

**Della: **Just the two of us. _They immediately have a soul handshake with confident smiles._

**Donald: **Let's go save Daisy!

_Scenes shift to the Sunchaser and Della starts it up. The two of them soar into the air, their destination being the Kingdom of Merlock._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Back in the present Donald clutches the cape tightly in anger._

**Donald: **Merlock…

_He drops the cape and storms out of the room much to Webby's confusion, especially when she spots the cape. _

* * *

_Donald walks inside his house boat and goes to his room. He removes the picture of him and Della, revealing the only piece of technology in the house, an electronic padlock. He punches in a couple numbers and the wall behind him opens up, revealing two sets of clothes neatly in place. One is his travellers outfit when he went in different worlds with Sora and Goofy and the other is his Court Magician outfit which serves as his battle armour. It also consists of multiple staffs he's gained during his worldly adventure. The three in between them are Mage Staff, Save the Queen and Centurion. Donald takes out his travelling outfit; folds it up and puts it in his backpack. He does the same with his magicians outfit and his Save the Queen, Centurion and a couple of other staffs disappear in white light. He gets a couple of other equipment and supplies ready._

* * *

_Scenes shift back to the living room where Donald visits the boys with a worried expression._

**Donald: **Boys, I'm gonna go on a little trip. If I don't come back, then it's been nice knowing you and I'll really miss you. Also avenge my death.

**Huey: **Sure.

**Louie: **Okay.

**Dewey: **See ya Uncle Donald.

_Donald heads out for the door but he stops when Webby gets in front of him with her backpack strapped on._

**Webby: **So, when do we go? Where are we going? _Donald puts on a strict expression._

**Donald: **There is no WE. I'm going by myself; you're staying here where it's safe!

**Webby: **But I want to help you Donald! _Webby has pleading expression and clasps her hand. _Let me go with you.

**Donald: **No! This is not an adventure Webbigail. This is a life threatening journey and a rescue mission! _He sternly walks to the door and turns to Webby one last time. _Under no circumstances are you to come with me. That's final.

_The Royal Court Magician leaves for the journey to Merlock's Kingdom, leaving Webby behind._

**Donald: **I can't go by plane, so I'll just have to take a different approach. _Donald turns to see Launchpad working on the car. He gets out his phone and calls his uncle who picks up after a few seconds. _Scrooge, it's Donald. I need to ask a favour.

* * *

_After explaining the situation to Scrooge, 30 minutes later Donald and Launchpad are in the submarine with Launchpad behind the wheel. Donald takes out his travelling and magician outfits outside of his backpack. He takes a deep breath before heading into the bathroom. He throws of his blue sailor uniform and replaces it with his travelling clothes consisting of a double zip jacket, gold wristbands, a blue beret and a small blue cape strapped around his neck. _**(His Kingdom Hearts attire)** _His magician outfit infuses with him, ready to be called upon when needed as his battle armour. He leaves the bathroom and then holds out his hand. In a blue burst of light, Save the Queen appears in his hand and he takes good look at it with a smile._

**Donald: **Yes old friend. It's good to see you too.

**Launchpad: **We'll be arriving in a couple of hours Mr.D.

**Donald: **_Donald sternly points at Launchpad. _Remember Launchpad, this has to be a secret. Absolutely, no one should know about this or where we're going.

**Launchpad: **Way ahead of you!

_Launchpad takes Donald's order literally and puts on a blindfold so he won't know where they're going._

**Donald: **Hope I haven't gone too rusty with my magic, ready to make some Save the Queen. _He does a couple of twirls and spins with his staff until he hears something coming from the box of life preserving jackets. He sternly walks up and digs his hand. To his great annoyance, he picks up Webby by her ankle. The female duck is smiling, having stowed away on the sub to help his figurative uncle. _What're you doing here?

**Webby: **You're travelling outfit, that black cape, the heartless returning, the staff known as Save the Queen, the place you're going! _Donald closes the box and puts her on it._ That can only mean one thing, a Heartless fighting adventure in the Kingdom of Merlock. _Webby excitedly turns to Donald. _Since you're on your own can I be your partner for this adventure? Please give me a chance, I have extensive knowledge in Martial Arts and I'm trained in espionage and counter-espionage! So can I come, please, please, please!?

**Donald: **No, no, no! I said this isn't an adventure! _He gets out one of the life jackets. _We're too far to turn back but you'll be safe in here! _He puts the jacket on Webby like he would with the boys, seconds after that the sub crashes into a boulder, causing them to yelp and roll to the front._

**Launchpad: **Sorry, blindfold slip, still no clue where we are.

_Donald and Webby sit up, with the royal court magician looking annoyed. He hates having to do this but Webby will probably be safer with him than with Launchpad._

**Donald: **_He sighs. _Oh, alright. I'll let you help. _Webby gets up in pure excitement and brings out her arms._

**Webby: **I can come!? _She flies her fists through the air. _First ever Donald and Webby team up! _Donald gets up and becomes strict._

**Donald: **Just remember this is not a normal adventure; it's a life threatening rescue mission, so you need to follow my orders no matter what. Got it? _Webby nods in agreement. _You promise to be good? _Webby nods again. _Good.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Donald and Della were in the plane, during the days when Donald was a lot more energetic and laid back before his sister disappeared. The both of them were singing a song together in complete unison._

_**To stand out!**_

_**Above the crowd,**_

_**Even if I gotta shout out loud,**_

_**'Til mine is the only face that you'll see,**_

_**Gonna STAAAAAAND out, 'til you notice me!**_

_They smile at each other._

**Della: **Nailed it! _Donald just chuckles, he loves having these conversations. _When was the last time you and I went solo?

**Donald: **_Donald puts a finger on his chin. _I guess 6 months ago.

**Della: **Wow. That long, huh?_ Before they could say anything else Della points at something on the horizon. _Look! Over there!

_It's the island known as the Kingdom of Merlock and in the middle of it is a volcano which houses his temple._

**Donald: **That's Merlock's Kingdom. That's where he's holding Daisy, we have to save her. _He turns to Della with a smirk. _You got your sword ready?

**Della: **_Della brings out her sword which she got from Selene as a gift. _You bet! _She smiles at her brother. _Is your staff ready to make magic?

**Donald: **_Donald summons his mage staff. _Yeah!

**Della: **Are you ready for the storm, Donnie?

_Donald looks onto the island with sheer determination. He gives his staff a quick and epic twirl, lowering his eyebrow; intent on saving his girlfriend._

**Donald: **I am the storm.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Scenes shift to the island. Donald and Webby having exited the submarine are now walking up the beach with the royal court magician leading the way._

**Webby: **I'm so excited! I've literally been dreaming of going on an adventure with you Donald. You are the most daring adventurers in the history of adventurers. _Donald regards the sentence coldly._

**Donald: **That was a long time ago. Just remember to do as I say.

**Webby: **_Webby gives a salute. _Yes sir! Anything you say.

_Donald and Webby both stop when the mage senses something amiss. All of a sudden, dark balls of light appear and outcome a variety of strange creatures. Two of them have different Large Bodies but are clothed differently, some of them are weird looking soldier with lances and swords, monsters with spell books, strange creatures moving in random direction and a large number of small black creatures emerge from the ground as well as more powerful versions of themselves. This surprises Webby but Donald is battle ready._

**Webby: **Whoa! Are those the heartless? I can't believe I'm about to fight them!

_Donald pretends he doesn't hear that and is instead inhaling and exhaling in anger like when he faced the Beagle Boys._

**Webby: **_She turns to Donald. _Ooh, can I take the Large Body and Fat Bandit! I've always wanted to…_She finally notices his anger. _Donald…

_Donald's breathing becomes more angered, he's welling up with nothing but pure rage, fury and ferocity. His face becomes steaming, boiling red and finally lets in all up in a big but comical jump._

**Donald: **GIVE ME BACK MY DAISYYYYY!

_Now he's hopping mad and shouting in vehemence. He charges forward and climbs up the Large Body before it could react. He moves around it like a spider at rapid speed while delivering fast fists of fury. He gets on its back grabs it jaws and pulls it up before bouncing on its shoulders and giving another big pull. The Fat Bandit blasts out a ball of flame to help his comrade but Donald jumps off like a bullet, hitting the Large Body's face. Webby watches in amazement as Donald rapidly spins around both large Heartlesses, repeatedly bouncing off them and catching them off guard. Donald kicks the bandit in the back, causing it to fall on his face. Donald begins ferociously bouncing on its back, dealing a lot of damage and then he blasts off to deliver a powerful kick to the Large Body's face causing it to fall on its back. When Donald lands back on the ground both large creatures are destroyed and he sets his sights on the Lance Soldiers and Bookmaster. One of them thrusts their lances but Donald moves it aside and then delivers a powerful punch. He side-flips to avoid getting hit by the Bookmaster before delivering a headbutt. Webby is in complete awe of the way his idol is duking it out with multiple foes._

**Webby: **Wow, I've only been here for a minute and I've already learned something. Never make Donald angry.

_A couple of Shadows and Neoshadows surround Webby. She cracks her knuckles and gets into a battle stance._

**Webby: **Guess there's nothing to hide from.

_A couple of Shadows and Neoshadows jump and claw at her but Webby makes use of her martial arts skills to either chop, punch and kick them away while using her acrobatic skills to evade their attacks. While Donald is fighting the more powerful heartless he can't help but be impressed by how well Webby is holding her own against them._

**Donald: **Whoa. Not bad. _Donald circles around a couple of book masters while avoiding their lighting spells and slides under the sword of a Lance Warrior before jumping onto a book master, circling around it like a spider again._

_Webby kicks another shadow away, leaving only a couple of Neoshadows to deal with but unfortunately Webby gets overconfident._

**Webby: **This is easy! They aren't so tough! _Donald stops on the head and glares at her._

**Donald: **Don't get overconfident! Those are only the weaker Heartless! _The distraction provides an opening for a soldier to kick him off._

_Webby jumps and attempts to deliver a swift kick to the Neoshadows but they immediately hide in the ground. She screams and has not so gentle landing on the ground. When she gets up she's shocked to see them all inside the ground circling around them._

**Webby: **Of course! Shadow creatures can submerge in the ground and move in random directions to get the jump on their enemies.

_Two Neoshadows jump out and use a spin attack that Webby barely manages to evade but the third one comes out from behind. She's too late to react and it delivers a hard blow to her chest. Webby screams as she's sent flying as hits the sand hard. She gets up holding her stomach in pain but gasps when a Lance Warrior is about to thrust her with its sword, prompting her to roll beneath it but then has difficulty avoiding multiple slices which then turns into a backhanded blow in the face that sends Webby screaming and flying into a rock. She manages to recover but gasps to see the Lance Warrior flying towards him. She yelps and immediately ducks before grabbing onto its ankle. As the heartless flies uncontrollably around the air Webby screams. She gets her bearings and climbs onto the Lance Warrior. When she sees its sword and remembers it weakness an idea forms in her mind. She grabs the sides of its head._

**Webby: **I want you to go this way! _She moves its head and begins steering it towards a large boulder. When she gets within range she snatches its sword and kicks off the warrior. She does flip and land on the ground just as the warrior smashes into the boulder and gets destroyed._

_Donald kicks away more soldiers and Lance Warriors before jumping back and regrouping with Webby who's in a battle stance with the sword she took. More heartless appear and he lowers his eyes._

**Webby: **Glad to have me here now!

**Donald: **Okay, you can stay! But now it's time to get serious!

_Donald immediately summons Save the Queen and gets into his signature battle stance. Webby goes into fangirl mode at the sight of Donald's staff._

**Webby: **I can't believe it! I'm finally getting to see you use your staff! This is the greatest day of my life!

**Donald: **Focus! _Webby turns back to the fight at hand._

**Webby: **Right, sorry!

* * *

**Immigrant song**

_Donald_

_Webby_

_**Information: Defeat all the Heartless.**_

* * *

**Donald: **Here we go!

_Donald and Webby run towards the group of powerful heartless. Donald handily uses his staff to parry and deflect the slices from a Lance Warrior and Lance Soldier without much difficulty. The sharp wings on the staff are easily able to cut through the Lance Soldier._

**Donald: **Fire!

_Donald unleashes a blast of fire that annihilates the Lance Warrior. He then finds himself surrounded by a swarm of soldiers. 3 of them jump at him but he punches 2 and destroys the 3__rd__ one with his staff._

**Donald: **Thunder!

_Donald unleashes multiple bolts of electricity that electrocute and destroy a couple of Soldiers and Neoshadows. A couple of Bookmasters launch their blizzard spells._

**Donald: **Blizzard!

_Donald unleashes his own flurry of blizzard shots that collide with the Bookmasters' spells and create an explosion that releases ice sparkles. When the enemies close in on Donald, the duck mage switches out Save the Queen for Centurion and tosses it. The tomahawk staff is flying through that air, piercing through multiple heartless before they even laid a finger on Donald. He holds out his hand and the staff comes back to him. He begins using it like a bow staff to bash away more heartless that came anywhere near him and then uses his thunder spell to destroy more Soldiers and Bookmasters coming his way. _

* * *

_Webby is doing pretty well too, not as awesome as Donald but very well nonetheless. She clashes blades with a couple of Lance Warriors, deflecting their attacks easily. Like Dewey, she's fully capable of fighting with a sword. Webby roles beneath them and slices one and then another. A Bookmaster unleashes a blizzard spell but Webby uses the sword/lance like a javelin and leaps high into the air to dodge and then slash away at the spellcaster creature. A cyclone attempts to spin kick her but Webby flips behind, gets her hand on the ground and kicks it away. She and Donald then get back to back and glare at the remaining heartless approaching them._

**Donald: **Webby, I have an idea! Hold my hand.

**Webby: **Right! _Webby holds Donald's hand and he leaps into the air just as the heartless gather together. Donald switches back to Save the Queen and holds it out as green energy gathers around it._

**Donald: **Ultima! _Donald sticks his staff to the ground and an explosion of green energy envelops the area, destroying all the remaining Heartless._

_**…**_

* * *

_When Donald picks up his staff from the sand Webby can't help but go into fangirl mode again._

**Webby: **That…was…awesome! I've read about that spell, it's one of the most powerful spells in the world.

**Donald: **_Donald can't help but proudly boast. _Yep. I learned a lot of different spells on our mission to defeat the Heartless and the Organisation.

**Webby: **So cool~!

_Unbeknownst to them one heartless survived and unfortunately it's a Large Body that gets on its belly and slide towards them. Webby gasps when she sees it._

**Webby: **Look out!

_Donald turns and squawks when he it comes in at high speed. Both of them didn't have any time to dodge and end up getting slammed. They both scream in pain and hit the sand hard. The large body then runs over to Donald and proceeds to pummel him with his giant fist, prompting the mage to hold out his hands and create a barrier strong enough to hold the enemy at bay but it's already beginning to crack. Webby leaps up into the air, much to Donald's disdain._

**Donald: **Webbigail, stay back!

_Webby delivers a kick to the chin and then flips back. The Large Body stumbles and when she lands on the ground she tosses her stolen sword like a boomerang. It goes around and impales the large body on the back, leaving it open for Donald to stick his staff in front of its belly and unleash another powerful spell._

**Donald: **Flare Force! _Donald unleashes multiple rockets and they blow the Large Body into the air. It's destroyed when they explode._

_Webby walks up with a bright smile on her face and Donald can't help but be impressed with the move she just made but he also senses a familiarity within it._

**Donald: **Whoa…not bad. I haven't seen an attack that impressive since…

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Donald is hit with another flashback to when he was on this very beach with Della and together they fought Merlock's minions. One of them was a large sand snake that emerged from the ground and the others were and strange mole-like creatures and hideous humanoid monsters that were slightly taller than them. Donald whacks away one of the mole creatures and then blocks sword strikes from a couple of the humanoid creatures. He jump and kicks them away before unleashing blizzard spell. The moment they freeze he melts them with a fire spell._

_Della slices a couple of mole creatures with her sword and then uses her shield to block a slash from the humanoid creature. She then pushes it away and then slices its head off before turning to her brother._

**Della: **Merlock sure knows how to throw a beach party!

**Donald: **_Donald is pushing back against the sharp claws of two moles. _Well, we did come here uninvited so of course he'd welcome us with really ugly monsters.

_He whacks the creatures away and then unleashes 6 bolts of lightning that destroy a couple more minions. Della skilfully slices 4 minions and flips over a humanoid creature and smashes its head with her shield. The duck twins quickly stand back to back and see that there aren't any more minions but it wasn't over yet. The ground begins to shake like crazy and they feel themselves going off balance._

**Della:** Whoa! What's this?

**Donald:** Nothing good, that's for sure.

_The sand beneath them collapses in on itself and then explodes, sending Donald and Della screaming through the air. They land back on the sand and look up to see a monster made entirely out of sand._

**Della:** What is that thing!? It looks like some sort of sand monster!

_The creature blasts off towards Donald who immediately brings up his barrier. The sand monster begins pummelling it and it already begins to crack._

**Donald:** Della, I can probably hold out for ten more seconds! I could use a little help!

_Della gives a battle cry and leaps into the air above Donald. She delivers the beast an upper flip kick and when she lands back on the ground she tosses her sword like a boomerang and it impales the creature behind. The sand monster roars in pain and Donald jumps back up and points his staff directly at his mouth._

**Donald:** Flare Force!

_The Mage unleashes multiple rockets that get inside the beast's mouth and explode, causing it to crumble to pieces just as Della catches her sword. When it fully crumbles the two of them dismiss their weapons and have a high five._

**Donald:** That was totally awesome! The way you kicked that thing and threw you sword was amazing!

**Della:** _Della lightly smacks her brother._ Not as awesome as you shooting rockets and destroying that thing bro!

_The two of them laugh together; though they're on a mission the twins can't help but enjoy the time they spend together._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Donald and Webby are now making their way through the forest. Donald stares at Webby with keen interest. She's so energized, full of life, curious to know new things about the world and has an absolute burning passion for adventure, it all reminds him of someone very close to him. Then to his great surprise Webby is suddenly replaced by a familiar female duck he never thought he'd see again. That duck turns to him and gives a smile. Donald has eyes wide open in shock until..._

**Webby: **Donald? _Donald snaps out of it and sees Webby again who's looking concerned for him. _Are you okay?

**Donald: **_Donald shrugs it off and forces on a nervous smile. _Uh...yeah...I'm fine. Let's just keep going.

_Though Webby is confused they continue walking until they reach a deep river in between them and the path they must follow much to Donald's annoyance._

**Donald: **Aww…Phooey. Now we have to look for another way around.

**Webby: **No need. _Donald watches Webby enthusiastically take out a small ball from her bag, much to his confusion._

**Donald: **What's that supposed to do?

**Webby: **Watch. _She tosses it up and then delivers a strong flip kick that sends the ball flying, breaking through a tree. It topples down towards them and stops when it touches their end, making a bridge. Donald can't help but have his eyes and mouth wide open in shock and amazement. _Now we can cross.

_Webby begins crossing over the tree bridge she made but midway she stops and turns to see Donald still hasn't moved._

**Webby: **Uh…Donald, aren't you gonna cross.

**Donald: **_Donald immediately shakes his head and snaps out of it. _Oh…right!

_Donald runs over to her and they continue walking. _

* * *

_Minutes later they make it out of the forest and are now walking up the mountain itself. Webby decides to finally start a conversation for bonding._

**Webby: **So Donald, how long have you been a mage? _Donald turns and sees no reason to not answer her question._

**Donald: **For 60 years.

**Webby: **And Scrooge knows about it, right?

**Donald: **He sure does.

**Webby: **I'm surprised he doesn't hate you because of your magic. From what I've researched Scrooge hates magic. He says it's a method people use to avoid hard work.

**Donald: **Well, in my case I use my magic to carry out hard work. Scrooge said he liked how I used my gifts to help others and only in battle so I was the only exception in his book.

**Webby: **That makes sense. So you and Scrooge weren't isolated for 10 years because of your magic.

**Donald: **No…_Donald's face drops. _No, that was for…a completely different reason that I'd rather not get into the details about.

**Webby: **You know, I've read up that you've fought Merlock once before.

**Donald: **Yes, it's true. I've fought Merlock once; it was a year after I learned how to use magic and when Daisy was a reporter. This isn't the first time Daisy has been kidnapped by him. I took it upon myself to find and rescue her, with help from my sister.

**Webby: **You mean Della Duck? _Donald saddens a bit upon hearing her sister's name, making Webby feel bad. _Oops. Sorry.

**Donald: **_Donald gives a sad and reassuring smile. _No, no, it's fine. I'm okay with talking about Della...with you for some reason. _Webby smiles a little._

**Webby: **What were the two of you like?

**Donald: **Ever since we were born Della and I had always played together, we laughed together and fought each other. We were best friends. We went on a lot of crazy adventures together. Then came the day our parents died. _Webby gives a look of sympathy._

**Webby: **I'm so sorry.

**Donald: **No, no it's okay, I moved on from it a long time ago. Though, after our parents died, somehow Della and I lost what we had and all we ever did was argue with each other, then something happened 6 months later and we became best friends again. We went on a lot of adventures together with Uncle Scrooge.

**Webby: **That sounds amazing!

**Donald: **Yeah, at first it always seemed like I was the third wheel; Della and Scrooge always forced me to be the victims of embarrassing stunts. Then…after our first visit to Ithaquack things changed and the adventures after that were the best…the two of us were the perfect team; they nicknamed us the Duck Twins. _His face saddens. _Then, came that faithful day.

**Webby: **Dewey told me that she just disappeared.

**Donald: **Yeah…

**Webby: **Is that really all there is to it?

**Donald: **I don't wanna talk about it. It's too painful.

**Webby: **You must've really loved her. But don't you think Dewey and the boys have a right to know what happened? This is their Mom.

**Donald: **I can't tell them. If I do then all I'll really do is create a rift in the family.

**Webby: **But what about being a mage and going around different worlds fighting the heartless? Don't they have a right to know about that?

**Donald: **Absolutely not! If I tell the boys about my journey with Sora they'll definitely try to find a way to tag along without me knowing. I can live with dangerous adventures in this world but I won't let them fight the heartless or nobodies! They're even worse than what we have to face here.

**Webby: **Uh…good point…

**Donald: **Plus, I'm not sure how they'll react. I'm afraid if I tell the boys about my magic then they'll see me as some sort of freak and drift away.

**Webby: **Oh…they wouldn't do that. This is Huey, Dewey and Louie we're talking about. I'm sure they'll think you're the coolest uncle ever! I sure do.

**Donald: **Thanks. But I'd rather not risk it.

**Webby: **Oh…I see…_Webby decides to change the subject. _So, anyway, whatever Merlock was making was so important that he didn't want anyone to leave knowing what it was? What was it exactly?

**Donald: **Merlock uses a talisman to grant himself his magical abilities, it's the source of his power. But he felt it wasn't enough, he wanted to rule the world. What he was making was another talisman which he wanted to use to increase his powers tenfold.

**Webby: **You mean he wanted to turn himself into an invincible super being?

**Donald: **That's right. But Della and I were able to put a stop to him and rescue Daisy.

**Webby: **But now he's back and out for revenge.

**Donald: **And he's trying to get to me by kidnapping my loved ones.

**Webby: **Don't worry Donald, we'll save Daisy.

**Donald: **I know we will. I don't intend to give up…for Daisy's sake.

* * *

_They finally arrive at a large entrance into the mountain. The inside of the mountain looked quite mystical; the walls were made off actual bricks with engravings on them. When they step inside they see a large door at the end of the room but an obstacle between them is a pit in the centre of the room. Donald has a serious expression on his face but Webby jumps in and is giddy with excitement when she takes a look around the room. She stares at Donald with her fists pumped much to his annoyance._

**Donald: **What is it now?

**Webby: **Shouldn't we have a battle cry to strike fear in our enemies?

**Donald: **What do you have in my mind exactly?

**Webby: **This is one I did with Scrooge. _Webby runs up and raises her fist in the area. _Get ready to lose bad baddies!

_Her voice echoes through the room, not what Donald was hoping would happen since it will attract attention._

**Donald: **_He sighs in boredom. _What she said?

_Suddenly, the room begins to shake and from the pit emerges from the pit. It's revealed to be a large rock creature that's covered in some moss and gives of molten heat. The creature has only one arm and the other is missing._

**Donald: **No way! But how!?

**Webby: **A molten rock golem! Its body is covered in heat and that heat acts as a barrier that burns anything it touches. Cool!

**Donald: **No! Not cool! _Donald summons Centurion again and gets in front. _Stay back, I'll handle this Webby!

_Donald rushes in and gives his own battle cry. He leaps into the air and brings his staff up, proceeding to do battle with the rock golem. At the same time he's hit with another flashback._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Donald and Della are battling with a couple of Molten Rock Golem after Donald gave out a battle cry that attracted enemy attention. Della blocks one golem and swipes away its arm with her shield. She then slides underneath another golem and gets on her feet, glaring at it._

_Donald was doing his best to dodge and parry any blows being delivered by the two golems he's facing._

**Della: **Well, we've settled that argument! Giving a battle cry the moment we step into the lair of an evil super villain is a bad idea.

**Donald: **Oh, come on! Battle cries are a great way to strike fear into the enemy!

_Donald ducks but when he puts up his fists he's punched in the face and sent crashing into the wall. He wipes his beak before getting back up and putting up his fists._

**Donald: **Come on, you big palookas, let's wallop! _Donald gives a battle cry and attempts to punch one of them only to literally feel the heat, causing him to shout in pain but that doesn't stop him from rolling away from the next attack._

_Della stays clear and but her shield gets knocked away. She also attempts to punch one but this causes her to scream in pain when she feels the soaring heat. A golem grabs her and tosses her away. Della screams as she is sent flying into Donald. The duck twins skid across the floor and they stop near the pitfall. When they turn their heads they quack to see huge spikes sticking out from the bottom, if they fall in then they're dead. They look at the golems stalking towards them._

**Della: **How do we hurt these things without hurting ourselves and feeling the heat, literally?

**Donald: **I got an idea! Della, get behind me!

_Della obeys and gets behind Donald who's staff is surrounded in water, causing the golems to halt._

**Donald: **Water! _Donald sends out blast of water that splits into four and engulfs each golem, causing steam to come out as the heat that protected them completely evaporates. She smiles at Della. _Better?

**Della: **Much better.

_Della runs and scoops up her shield before leaping into the air to deliver a face kick to one of the golems, causing it to stagger a little. He blocks a blow from the second one and then slices off its arm._

_Donald slides underneath a golem to avoid getting crushed. The moment they turn the duck aims his staff at them with a battle cry._

**Donald: **Watera! _To his greatest surprise and annoyance an umbrella pops out of the staff. _Hey what's the big idea!? I said Watera! _He tries to twist it, hopping that may get rid of the umbrella._

_Eventually, Donald is able to unleash a stronger blast of water that sends both his golems flying. One of the golems loses his arm and turns to see his partner fall down the pit. He runs up and sees it get impaled by the spike. Donald steps back feeling a little nervous when he sees the golem turn looking enraged and it is proven when he sees its eyes turn red. Donald smiles sheepishly before throwing it his staff. He uses the distraction to get behind with a pair of rocks and use them to smash both sides of its heads before taking back his staff. The golem's face gets chipped and it topples down and Donald has his hands on his hip._

_Della is on her second one's back and sticks her sword in its neck, snapping off the head. She jumps off just as the body falls down._

**Donald: **Nice job Del.

**Della: **Thanks bro.

_The two of them dismiss their weapons and Della dusts of her hands. The duck twins gasp in shock to see the golem Donald smashed get back up and make a run for the exits. Donald finds a big sharp piece of rock that he picks up and then tosses towards the golem. He turns with a satisfied look to look cool only to see that the shard missed its target, much to his annoyance._

**Donald: **Aw, phooey! That was gonna be so impressive. _Della walks up with a smile._

**Della: **I still respect you.

**Donald: **Thanks. _He points forward. _Shall we?

**Della: **What about that last golem, shouldn't we go after it.

**Donald: **_He casually walks forth. _Nah, we won't be seeing him again.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Unfortunately Donald couldn't be any more wrong because the golem is back and he's using his Centurion staff to push back against its hand._

**Donald: **How are you still alive!?

_Webby throws a shard of rock, distracting it long enough for Donald to smash its face. Webby jumps on and off Donald and delivers a kick to the golem, sending it back a bit. She jumps off and lets Donald deliver the finishing blow._

**Donald: **Water! _He unleashes a blast of water that sends the golem falling into the pit below. Donald raises his fists in excitement and victory. _Yeah! _He stops turns back to Webby. _Anyway, shall we?

_They walk up to the pit and can see the large spikes still sticking out from the bottom._

**Donald: **With Della no longer here I have to find a different way to get across this pit.

_He sees Webby hold onto his hand and then use her grappling hook. She wraps it around a piece of rock above and then swings across the pit with Donald holding onto her hand. They land on the other side and Donald can't help but smile as she retracts her hook._

**Donald: **Impressive. I wonder why we never did something together in all the time we spent in the mansion. _Webby smiles sadly._

**Webby: **Granny always said not to bother you. She said if you'd ever want to do something you'd come to me but you were always busy in your houseboat with your grumbling and everything. _Donald looks down regretfully for not bothering to spend time with Webby who tries to dismiss it with her hands held up. _Oh, but you don't have to feel bad or anything; I was busy too, with Granny's training and my research…about you. _She aims a bright smile at him. _I guess you could say that I've been preparing to go on an adventure like this with you my whole life. Out of Scrooge and Della you're actually kinda like my biggest idol.

_She begins walks forward and Donald can't help but be amazed as she walks with her._

**Donald: **It's kinda strange. You know so much about me, but I don't know a thing about you.

**Webby: **Come on! Of course you know a lot about me! For example, my favourite colour is…_She motions to her outfit, thinking it would be obvious but like Scrooge, Donald is completely confused. _Pink! And my favourite booby traps are spike pits like the one back there. _They arrive on some stairs._

**Donald: **I think I know your favourite accessory.

_They immediately point at each other._

**Donald: **Bows! **Webby: **Talismans!

_Donald becomes confused since Webby doesn't even have those._

**Donald: **Huh?! But you wear that bow every time and I've never seen you wear talismans.

**Webby: **Bows are kinda my second favourite accessories. Truth is I've always wanted to wear a talisman around my neck.

**Donald: **Okay…but, I know your favourite drink.

_They immediately point at each other again._

**Donald: **Lemonade! **Webby: **Juice!

_Now this confuses Donald even more, considering she drank lemonade in the morning._

**Donald: **But I saw you pour down a jug of lemonade in your mouth.

**Webby: **Oh…I…really only did that to impress you…_She turns back to the door with her eyes wide open in nervousness. _I actually can't stand lemonade.

**Donald: **Juice…talisman…I'll remember that. _Webby looks down with a sad smile while nervously clutching her wrist before taking a seat on the steps._

**Webby: **You know, I've been on some amazing adventures with the boys but…they're nothing compared to what you and Della achieved when you were my age. _Donald looks at her in confusion._

**Donald: **What do you mean?

**Webby: **I mean, look. _She brings out a book with a poorly drawn picture of Della on it. Donald didn't need to read the title to recognise what it was._

**Donald: **Della's journal!? _He takes it from her and opens it up, revealing the names and pictures of adventures Donald and Della have went on together. _I remember all these adventures at the beginning of the page. They were the ones we went on when we went on since we were 6.

**Webby: **_Webby stands up and points to specific adventures. _Yeah, that's right. Over here is a page detailing a secret beast you and Della fought underneath Scrooge's money bin, then there's that battle the both of you had against the Gilded Man. Ooh, and here Della writes how you solved the Menehune Mystery, one of Duckburg's most impossible riddle. _She gives her idol and envious stare. _You two have been on so many adventures together that the ones I've been on pale in comparison. I don't know how I could ever live up to the legend of…you… _Donald is touched and at the same time gives Webby a look of sympathy. The pink loving duckling sits down looking a little dejected. _It's kinda hard trying to be the next Donald or Della Duck. _Donald sits down next to her with a smile of reassurance._

**Donald: **You don't need to be like me at all Webby. _Webby gives an expression of surprise._

**Webby: **I don't?

**Donald: **No, of course not! And you don't need to be like Della either. _He puts a hand on her shoulder. _Maybe you haven't been on as much adventures as me Della but they're still ones that neither of us had the chance to go. You solved the mystery of Toth-Ra, You almost made it to the top of Mount Neverest, you explored the lost city of Atlantis, fought a giant money shark which yes, I know about and you made it to the Isle of Ithaquack at such a young age. You've been on a lot of amazing adventures and you were able to succeed in all of them because you have your own way of adventuring that makes you unique and special. You don't have to be me or Della, you need to be you. You should just be Webbigail Vanderquack! _Webby lets Donald's speech sink in and takes time to absorb his words but still seems lost._

**Webby: **I'm not sure if I quite understand.

**Donald: **Maybe I wasn't clear enough.

**Webby: **No! I didn't mean it literally. I'm not sure if I quite understand my own way of adventuring.

**Donald: **_Donald warmly smiles at his fan. _You'll figure it out one day Webby, I have faith in you. If you can figure out your own way of adventuring I can guarantee that you'll be an even better adventurer than me or Della.

**Webby: **_Webby smiles gratefully. _You really mean it Donald?

**Donald: **I do! Here. _Donald hands the journal back to Webby. _Keep this safe with you. It holds the memories I share with my sister. Take care of it.

**Webby: **I will Donald, I promise.

**Donald: **Good. And after this, maybe we should do something together so we can get to know each other better. _Webby warmly smiles at the idea._

**Webby: **I'd really like that Donald. But for now, let's save Daisy!

**Donald: **Yeah, let's go!

_They get up and continue walking until they stop in front of a large door. Together they push the door open._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_After pushing this very door open, Donald and Della walk inside and what they find creeps them out a little. The twins find themselves in a sorcerer's lair. The lair is dark purple, cobwebs can be seen on some parts of it and a faint odour can be detected._

**Della: **Yeesh, something died in here.

**Donald:** Merlock's carpenter must really hate him.

**Della: **I doubt he even has a carpenter or a janitor for that matter.

**Donald: **Daisy! Daisy! Where are you!?

**Della: **Daisy, we've come to save you! _They then spot a desk In front of 2 staircases on opposite that lead to a door above it. _What's that over there?

_They walk over to the desk and they see a variety of potions and books covering it. They eye a particular book called "__Le Grimoire du Merlock__", the same book Webby has in the present._

**Donald: **Le Grimoire du Merlock?

**Della: **_They exchange looks. _You go look for Daisy, I'll look into this book, maybe it might help us figure out what Merlock is planning.

**Donald: **Right.

_Donald runs up the stairs and heads into the door and Della opens up the book, hoping to find out what Merlock is planning._

**Della: **What's your game Merlock? What could be so important you kidnapped Daisy to prevent anyone from knowing about it? _A peculiar page catches Della's interest. It has a picture of Merlock's talisman except there two different coloured one. One of them is green which the talisman Merlock has been using so far, but the other is blue. _What's this, the Cosmic Talisman?

**?: **A remarkable little item is it not.

_Della gasps and turns but before she could even make a move a blast purple energy is shot at her, hitting square on the chest. Della screams in pain as she is sent flying into the wall and drops to the floor. She opens her eyes to see the blast came from Merlock much to her dismay._

**Della: **Merlock!

**Merlock: **It would seem I have an intruder, or should I say intruders.

**Della: **Where's Daisy!?

**Merlock: **Don't worry, she's "hanging about."

_Della grits her teeth and gives a battle cry before jumping over the desk and attempting to smash her fist in Merlock's face but the terrible magician evades with floating ease. Della attempts to launch a barrage of punches and kicks at Merlock but he easily blocks them. She then jumps to deliver a spin kick but Merlock grabs her leg and tosses her aside. Della shouts as she sprawls across the ground but she continues to display her tenacity by getting up and summoning her weapons. She throws her shied but Merlock disintegrates it with a simple blast and then Della leaps up to slice him with her sword but then Merlock forms a force field that causes the sword to bounce off and impale the wall. Della is in shock but gets over it to punch Merlock who grabs her wrist and forces behind, causing her to cringe then Merlock sends out another blast that sends Della flying. She screams and hits the wall again before dropping to the floor but this time her hands and knees are on the ground, she's a little bruised and is groaning in pain. Merlock walks towards her and holds out his hand, unleashing a blast of electricity that engulfs Della, causing her to scream in absolute pain and agony as she feels her body getting fried. Merlock increases the voltage and Della's screams become louder._

* * *

_Donald who's walking through the hallway hears her sister scream, causing him to freeze in panic._

**Donald: **Della!? DELLA! _Donald makes run back for the door and immediately kicks it open before searching for his sister. _Della, what happened!?

_Donald rushes down the stairs and sees all that's left of Della is her pilots hat. He picks it up and becomes horrified to think that either Merlock was here or something worse happened to her._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Donald and Webby are now walking through the room which looks exactly the same as it did the last time Donald was her with his sister._

**Webby: **Smells like something died in here.

**Donald: **That's exactly what Della said. This place looks exactly the same as I remember it.

_They then walk up to the desk which is covered with multiple potions and metals. What interests them is a purple sphere surrounded by multiple rings hovering around it._

**Donald: **What's this thing? _He touches and the moment it does it sends out light like a video camera and creates a square shaped hole in space, allowing Donald and Webby to see footage from the past._

* * *

**(Playback)**

_Merlock is in the footage and laughs at Della who she has tied up in metal chains. He holds Gladstone in one of his hands and blue talisman in his other hand._

**Merlock: **How disappointing, I expected more from the famous niece of Scrooge McDuck.

**Della: **Laugh now furface, but just you wait, when my brother gets here he'll kick your sorry butt!

**Merlock: **Oh, you mean the legendary Donald Duck. What hope could he have against me? From what I've heard you twins are somewhat evenly matched, if you can't beat me then how can he win? _Next to Della is Daisy who glares at Merlock with equal anger._

**Daisy: **Maybe in terms of fighting prowess they're equal but when it comes to magic my Donald rules. _She turns to Della. _No offense Della.

**Della: **None taken!

**Daisy: **Just wait Merlock, when Donald gets here you'll be sorry.

**Gladstone: **Hey, I have a proposition for you. _He takes out $40._ How about in return for freeing all of us I give you these two $20 bills.

**Merlock: **_Merlock grabs them and throws them into the lava. _I have no need for money when I will have the whole world as my reward. _Della and Daisy glare at Gladstone for his stupidity._

**Daisy: **Seriously Gladstone.

**Della: **Is money and luck your solution to every problem? _Gladstone is a little sheepish and embarrassed._

**Gladstone: **Uh…it's sort of my only solution.

_Merlock triumphantly holds up the blue talisman._

**Merlock: **Now my creation is complete. By combining this talisman with the one I'm wearing right now I will gain the ultimate powers of the cosmos and I'll use it to rule the world and everyone in it. _Della looks at him with a deadpanned expression._

**Della: **Seriously, that's what you've been working on. A little cliché, isn't it?

**Merlock: **Oh, shut up! You won't be saying that once I gain the powers of the cosmos.

**Donald: **Not if I have anything to say and or do about it you big fur-faced palooka!

_Everyone looks up to see Donald in front of the entrance to the volcano. He jumps down to the platform and defensively glares at the anthropomorphic wolf. Daisy and Della exclaim with delight and surprise._

**Daisy: **Donald!

**Donald: **Daisy!

**Della: **Donald!

**Donald: **Della!

**Daisy: **Merlock!

**Merlock: **Donald!

**Gladstone: **Daisy!

**Donald: **Gladstone!

**Della: **Merlock!

**Daisy: **Della!

**Della: **Daisy!

**Donald: **Merlock!

_Merlock is getting increasingly annoyed with everyone saying each other's names._

**Merlock: **Enough! Be quiet!

_Donald gets out his phone and immediately calls Gyro._

**Donald: **GYROOOOOOO! Now! Get Gladstone out of here!

**Gyro: **The teleporter is fully recharged! I'm on it!

_Suddenly Gyro is teleported out of Merlock's hand much to his surprise and Donald's delight (mainly because the annoying competition is out of the way) so he brings out his staff._

**Merlock: **Now that that's out of the way. Welcome Donald Duck, I assume you've come here to play the knight in shining armour, or rather the mage.

**Donald: **Daisy, are you okay!?

**Daisy: **I'm fine! Don't worry Donald!

**Donald: **Della, what about you?

**Della: **I'm okay too! Merlock ambushed me and knocked me out cold!

**Donald: **So you're plan has been to combine two talismans and make yourself invincible?

**Merlock: **_Merlock holds out his hands triumphantly. _Yes, and once I do I…

**Donald: **_Donald is not in the mood to hear and merely mocks him. _Blah, blah, blah! The whole taking over the world ploy. Yeah, yeah, no one cares.

_Merlock growls in annoyance at this display of arrogance and Della snickers, prompting the Terrible Magician to hold up his hand and electrocute the pilot, causing her to scream in pain again, much to Donald and Daisy's horror._

**Donald & Daisy: **Della!

_The electrocution stops and Della has her head down while groaning in pain. Merlock floats down and lands on the platform._

**Merlock: **One more snide comments like that and I'll personally fry her weak body. Once I destroy you, you little web-footed runt, Daisy will only be able to talk about my awesome power!

_He laughs maniacally only to be cut off when Donald attempts to whack him with his staff. Merlock grabs it in time and is surprisingly struggling against him. It's clear Donald is a better fighter compared to his twin sister. Della does her best to lend mural support but Daisy is clearly concerned for her boyfriend._

**Daisy: **Donald, what are you doing!?

**Donald: **_Donald and Merlock are locked in combat, pushing against each other with all their strength. _Fighting a deadly super villain apparently!

**Daisy: **Don't do this! He's too strong; you're out of your league!

**Della: **Don't say that Daisy, he can win; we just need to give him our support. You can do it bro, I believe in you! Nothing's out of our league, you can take him!

_Donald manages to push against Merlock enough to cause him to drop his talisman which sprawls to the edge. Merlock glares at the new mage and casts a spell to make the platform larger, giving more space to fight. He then brings out an energy staff with a green orb attached to the top. Donald and Merlock glare daggers at each other as they get into their battle stances with girls watching anxiously._

**Merlock: **Let's settle this, mano-a-mano or should I say magician to magician.

**Della: **You shouldn't, mano-a-mano sounds much better.

**Donald: **You're no magician, you're an evil sorcerer and I'm going to stop you! I won't let you hurt Della, Daisy or take over the world for that matter!

_The two of them leap towards each other. Donald lets out a huge battle cry and Merlock does the same. Their weapons clash and create a huge mini explosion that causes the rift to fizzle out before darkening and closing up._

**(End of Playback)**

* * *

_Donald has a blank expression on his face while Webby is in utter shock, amazement and confusion as to what she's just seen. Only one question is playing in her mind and she turns to Donald for answer._

**Webby: **B-but…but how did you defeat Merlock?

**Merlock: **He didn't, he only thought he did.

_They both turn to see the Terrible Magician standing some distance away from them, grinning sadistically. Donald summons Save the Queen and Webby gets defensive._

**Webby: **You don't scare me furface!_ She proceeds to fight but Donald blocks her path._

**Donald: **Easy Webby. This one's out of your league.

**Webby: **Nobody's out of our league Donald! _She pushes the staff out of the way and proceeds to fight. _We can take him!

_She leaps and tries to tackle him but Merlock's hand flares up with power and he swats her away. Webby screams in pain and she hits the ground hard, getting badly hurt much to Donald's horror and he completely forgets about Merlock._

**Donald:** Webby! _He runs over to her. _Are you o-!

_He's completely cut off when Merlock sends out a lightning blast that electrocutes him, causing him to scream in pain and knocking him unconscious._

**Webby: **Donald!_ Merlock electrocutes her too and she screams in pain before completely dropping her head to floor groaning. All she could do was give a grinning Merlock one look before blacking out._

* * *

_Next thing he knows Donald hears a voice constantly calling his name._

**Daisy: **Donald! Donald! Donald Duck, wake up!

_Donald and Webby open their eyes to see a female duck wearing a purple dress and a gold tiara with a purple gem placed in the centre. It was Donald's girlfriend Daisy Duck whom Merlock has kidnapped again and now she finds herself in a steel cage._

**Daisy: **Oh, Donald, thank goodness you're awake!

**Donald: **Daisy! Are you alright!?

**Daisy: **I'm fine! I'm just so happy you're okay! Though I'd be happier if we didn't meet again under a life and death situation. _Donald nervously chuckles in agreement._

**Donald: **Yeah, me too.

**Webby: **_Webby nervously smiles. _Uh…Hi.

_Daisy is surprised to see a child here. _

**Daisy: **W-who are you?

**Webby: **I'm Webby Vanderquack. Scrooge's housekeepers granddaughter.

**Daisy: **Nice to meet you, I'm Daisy!

_She becomes shocked when she registers it all and angrily glares at Donald._

**Daisy: **Wait a minute! Donald! What is a child doing here!? Why would you bring her to a dangerous place like this!? She's just a little girl!

**Donald: **I know! She just stowed away on the submarine so I had no choice but to let her tag along!

**Merlock: **Silence! _Merlock is on his desk with various parts and potions before turning back to Donald and walking towards him. _I've waited so long for this Donald Duck. For decades I've been in hiding after what you did to me but it seems that someone looked out for me. Maleficent found me and restored me to my original self; she gave me command over a number of her heartless in return that when I rule this world it would be under her guidance. For so long I've been tracking you down, the one who defeated me as well as your girlfriend and rebuilt my volcanic lair. Thanks to Maleficent I'm more powerful than I was the last time we fought. _Merlock grabs Webby and puts her under his armpit. _World domination can wait, this is sweet revenge. It's a little incomplete without your beloved sister here since she too interfered with my plans…_Donald grits his teeth in anger and glares at Merlock. _But I suppose this will suffice, after all it was you who defeated and humiliated me all those years ago. _A couple of Runemasters appear next to him and Daisy's cage. _While I'm more powerful and have an army under my command it's still not enough. I need my other talisman which was lost to me a long time ago. _Merlock bends down and glares at him like a wild animal. _Now tell me, where is my spell book, Le Grimoire du Merlock. _Webby widens her eyes in surprise from hearing the name of the very book she has and Donald smirks triumphantly._

**Donald: **Ha! I have no idea what you're talking about.

**Merlock: **Perhaps this will give you some motivation.

_With a snap of finger electricity pulses through the cage and engulfs Daisy who screams in pain and drops to the floor of her cage, causing Donald and Webby to gape in horror. Merlock stops and sadistically glares at Donald._

**Merlock: **My mind is on edge right now runt so I'll ask again. Where is my book?

**Donald: **_Donald is now in complete panic. _I don't know where it is!?

_Merlock snaps his fingers again and Daisy screams even louder as she feels more volts of electricity surge through her. Merlock then aims and electric blast at Webby who screams in absolute pain and agony from the torture Merlock is dealing. Seeing the both of them suffer like this causes Donald to break._

**Donald: **STOOOOP!

_Merlock holds up his hand stops the torture and Daisy and Webby are now groaning in pain. _

**Merlock: **Now will you tell me.

**Donald: **I can't I'm sorry! After we defeated you Della and I threw away the book in the ocean so it would never be used again!

**Merlock: **What!?

**Donald: **It's probably at the bottom of the ocean by now or even rotted away!

**Merlock: **_Merlock becomes incredibly furious to know that his life's work is lost in the deep and savagery overtakes his mind. _Then you're girlfriend useless to me!

**Donald: **No, don't!

_The Runemaster smacks the chain holding up the cage and it begins to fall. Daisy is screaming in horror as she begins to plummet to her doom and Donald could do nothing as he begins to lose another person precious in his life._

**Daisy: **DONAAAALD!

**Donald: **NOOOOOO!

**Webby: **WAIT!

_Merlock uses his magic to prevent the cage from falling and looks to Webby suspiciously._

**Merlock: **Yes.

**Webby: **_Webby looks down in regret and sadness. _I…I have what you're looking for…

**Donald, Daisy & Merlock: **WHAT!?

**Merlock: **What do you mean child?

**Webby: **I have Le Grimoire du Merlock, it…it's in my backpack, just please don't kill Daisy.

_Merlock fixes up the cage and the chain and puts it back in place before walking over to Webby's backpack. He digs inside and brings out his long lost spell book, Le Grimoire du Merlock._

**Merlock: **_Merlock gasps in surprise and delight. _It truly is my old spell book. Of course, the one place I would never think to look, the backpack of a child. _Donald angrily stares at Webby._

**Donald: **Webby, how did you get that book!?

**Webby: **Well…on the day before my first sleepover with Lena…I was walking through the beach, and then I found the book washes up ashore. At first I didn't know what it was but after a couple of experiments with it I thought I'd secretly hold onto it.

**Donald: **Are you crazy!? Why would you keep that book? It has untold powers that shouldn't be messed with, especially by a normal kid!

**Webby: **It's not like I've been using it for bad. That book actually helped saved us from that giant money shark that tried to kill us a couple of months ago. And…it's not like I'm like any other kid.

_Donald widens his eyes before looking down, contemplating what Webby just said. Merlock picks her up and takes her over to the desk._

**Merlock: **There will be plenty of time to fix your family relationship once I'm done getting sweet revenge.

_He puts the pink-loving girl down and opens up his book to the chapter of the second talisman. After bringing together a couple of potions and melding together some parts the blue talisman is finally complete. He holds up the talisman triumphantly._

**Merlock: **At long last, the power of the cosmos is finally mine.

**Daisy: **You're deranged Merlock!

**Merlock: **Silence! _He immediately calms himself down. _No, no. None of you will not throw me off my game like before. I'm prepared for every scenario and tricks you have planned for me. The child was something unexpected but it seems she has proved useful in my revenge and-

_Donald gets up and yells at the Terrible Magician._

**Donald: **Leave her out of this Merlock! She's just a defenceless little girl who has no place here! A damsel in distress is what she is; it was a mistake to bring her here! _Webby looks down feeling hurt from hearing these words from her idol. Merlock yawns, grabs Webby and turns to Donald and Daisy. _She should be at home with her toys, playing with the boys and putting on her favourite "bows"!

_Donald puts emphasis on the last word, showing he has a plan but Webby shakes her head in confusion._

**Webby: **My favourite accessories aren't bows, it's… _She turns her head to the blue talisman and begins to get on to what Donald's planning._

**Merlock: **This bores me, time to move on to the part where I get sweet vengeance.

_Merlock proceeds to place to fuse the talisman with his own one and Webby finally realizes what Donald is urging her to do. At the right moment, she wriggles free from Merlock's grip; flip kicks the talisman into the air and escapes Merlock. She lands in front of Donald and lets the talisman drop around her neck. Merlock is in complete shock._

**Merlock: **What are you child!? _Donald smiles proudly._

**Donald: **That's no ordinary child!? She's a special one and her name is Webby Vanderquack! My new niece!

**Webby: **Yeah, and I'm gonna- _Webby quickly registers Donald's last sentence and turns to her in surprise. _Wait! Did you just call me your n-! _She screams as she feels new energy shake up her body. The ropes snap and she's surrounded by a magical blue aura that allows her to fly. At first she flies out of control much to Daisy's concern._

**Daisy: **Webby!

_Webby lands on the hot wall but it doesn't burn her due to the protection from the magical aura._

**Webby: **Wow! I love it! So this is what it's like to have magic! _After getting control of herself she lands back on the platform behind Donald and launches an energy wave that destroys all the Runemasters. Daisy is completely amazed and Donald is impressed. Webby undoes the knots and frees Donald from his ropes._

**Donald: **I'll save Daisy! Destroy Merlock's Talisman, without it he's powerless!

**Webby: **I'm on it!

_Merlock growls in anger and surrounds himself in a sinister green aura. The platform enlarges again with boulders in random places and Merlock proceeds to jump until he's tackled by the super-powered Webby. Merlock kicks her off and takes to the air, prompting Webby to follow after him._

* * *

**Donald: **I'm busting you out Daisy! _He launches a fire spell and destroys the front part of the cage. When the smoke clears Daisy jumps out and Donald catches her. The duck couple exchange loving smiles. _I got ya.

_Daisy gives a kiss on the cheek that makes Donald's hat spin and he nearly falls over._

**Daisy: **My hero. _Donald blushes from the praise and sets Daisy. She registers Donald's entire plan. _So you tricked Merlock into letting his guard down by saying those things about Webby so she'd have the opening to steal the talisman. That was ingenious Donald! But how'd you know she'd pull it off?

**Donald: **_Donald gives a sly smile. _Let's just say my new niece is full of surprises.

_Before they could kiss, a swarm of Neoshadows, Lance Warriors, Large Bodies and Runemasters appear. Donald gets into a battle position and Daisy summons a sharp sword with a purple gem in the centre of it. She holds it in backhanded position and Donald smirks at his girlfriend._

**Donald:** Shall we? _Daisy smirks back._

**Daisy: **After you.

* * *

_Webby and Merlock are now flying along the boiling hot lava and are launching multiple energy blasts at each other from their hands that either collide or damage the wall. They fly up and Webby delivers a barrage of skilled punches and kicks that Merlock manages to block but has some difficulty doing so since they're coming from a smaller opponent. Webby leaps behind him and delivers a strong kick that sends him back a bit. He turns unleashes multiple energy blasts that Webby dodges by flying up and out of the volcano so Merlock follows after her._

* * *

_Donald knocks away a couple of Soldiers and Lance Warriors with his staff skilfully and launches a couple of fire and blizzard spells that destroy some of them. A couple of Flame Cores burst out from the lava and try to tackle Donald but he blasts them away with a water spell. _

_A couple of Lance Warriors and Neoshadows surround Daisy who holds her sword backhanded and with determination in her eyes. A Warrior lunges for her but it's clear Daisy is just as capable of defending herself. She forces its hand down and swipes its face destroying it. A couple of Neoshadows claw at her but she parries their attacks and slices them in half. More heartless attack but she bravely and skilfully continues to fight back._

_Donald is using his staff like a bow staff again to knock away a couple of Neoshadows that lunge towards him. He also does a couple of punches and flip kicks._

**Donald: **Take that!

_Then he faces off against a Helmed Body, a more powerful version of the Large Body. It smashes its fist together and Donald roars at it. It tries to smash him with its fist but Donald rolls underneath its arms to evade and switches Save the Queen for Centurion again. The strength of this staff is able to parry the blows of the Helmed Body and leaves it wide open for Donald's thunder spell. It gets angry and slides towards the mage but he's ready. Donald flips up and launches another spell._

**Donald: **Triple Thundaga! _He casts 3 blasts of electricity that engulf the Helmed Body before stylishly landing back and the large heartless is destroyed. _

_Daisy unleashes a flurry of slashes that destroy a couple more Neoshadows. She parries a couple of blows from a Lance Warrior, slices its chest and repeatedly stabs the last heartless destroying it. Seeing that they're all gone Donald and Daisy meet up, romantically smiling at each other._

**Daisy: **That should be the last of them.

**Donald: **Say Daisy, since when have you been this good with a sword.

**Daisy: **Oh, I took a couple of swordsmanship lessons. I didn't want to continuously keep being a damsel in distress. You know you're still just as great with magic as ever and you still look handsome doing it.

_Donald sheepishly blushes and chuckles and rubs the back of his head. They're taken out of their conversation when they hear explosions coming from the top of the volcano, making them get serious again._

**Donald: **Come on, we have to help Webby. Hold on tight Daisy!

**Daisy: **Right!

_Daisy holds onto Donald and he immediately runs forward. He leaps into the air and makes use of a couple of stunt moves Sora taught him to leap from rock to rock up the volcano with amazing skills and surprisingly bad luck isn't interfering for once._

* * *

_Webby and Merlock are now battling it out outside the volcano at the top. Webby tries to slam her fist in him but it ends up in the wall when Merlock evades. Webby then turns and glares at the terrible magician before pointing at his talisman._

**Webby: **Give me that talisman you bad baddy. _She blasts off; just Merlock creates a large platform for him and Webby to fight on. The both of them are once again locked in magical combat and Webby gets on Merlock's face, causing him to frantically struggle to get her off as she shoves down his hood._

**Merlock: **Get off me you brat!

_Webby hangs on him as tight as possible and tries to grab the talisman but Merlock grabs her by the shirt in time to throw her off. Webby manages to recover and proceeds to launch a couple of energy blast but Merlock avoid them easily as he flies towards Webby. He tugs on her shirt and holds her up with his hand flaring up with energy._

**Merlock: **You're meddling with powers you cannot comprehend child.

_He fires and energy blast at close range. Webby screams in pain and is sent crashing to a boulder. Merlock then surrounds the injured Webby in a green aura and levitates her towards him while staring at her sadistically._

**Merlock: **Though, I do admit I'm a little impressed, but this talisman is mine. _He rips it from her neck._

**Webby: **NO!

_Webby loses her powers and Merlock finally places the blue talisman in front of his own one and they both merge. His talisman swirls with aura and turns from green to purple while swirling with electricity. Merlock laughs maniacally as he feels more power course inside his body than ever, causing a thunder storm to emerge._

* * *

_Donald and Daisy watch what's happening in horror._

**Donald: **Oh no! He's done it!

* * *

_Merlock plays around and experiments with his increased power._

**Merlock: **Yes! I have it! The power is finally all mine! _He then looks to Webby who's in fear. _Why don't we test it out?

_Merlock lifts his hand and begins squeezing Webby, causing the young female duckling to scream in pain. Merlock does a motion with his other hand that makes the pain even worse and Webby's screams become even louder. He proceeds to tear Webby apart, her clothes begin to get ripped and more tattered as she screams and her bow is ripped off her hair. Merlock was seconds from killing her but she's saved in time._

**Donald & Daisy: **STOP!

_He turns to see Donald and Daisy jumping towards him with their weapons out. Merlock releases Webby and forms a long energy staff that he uses to block Donald and Daisy's combined strike against him. They were strong enough to push him back away from Webby. When they land on the ground, Donald frantically lifts her head up and he and Daisy become extremely panicked and concerned._

**Daisy: **Webby!

**Donald: **Webby! Are you okay!? Speak to me!

**Webby: **_Webby is barely able to open her eyes. _Sorry Donald, Daisy, I tried but I couldn't get that talisman. _Donald softly smiles at Webby and lifts her off._

**Donald: **It's okay, you did a good job. I'll take it from here. _He turns to Daisy. _Daisy, get Webby to safety.

**Daisy: **Right!

_Daisy takes Webby and immediately runs to boulder while Donald walks up and glares at Merlock just as it starts to rain._

**Donald: **It ends here Merlock!

_He holds hand out and a bolt of lightning from the sky surrounds him, changing him to his Court Magician attire as he summons Save the Queen and gets into a battle. Webby and Daisy stare at this in awe_

**Webby: **Cool…

**Daisy: **You haven't seen anything yet.

**Merlock: **So you're wearing new fancy. Do you really think you can beat me now runt? I have the ultimate power at my disposal here! Plus, you are without your sister!

_Daisy places Webby behind a boulder and looks at her with compassion._

**Daisy: **Webby, you rest here. Donald and I will handle Merlock. _The injured Webby is a little concerned._

**Webby: **But do you really think you can beat him?

**Daisy: **We won't know unless we try.

_Daisy runs back to Donald and Webby holds onto the boulder watching. Daisy stops beside Donald with her sword ready._

**Donald: **Is she safe?

**Daisy: **Don't worry, she'll be fine. _She smiles at her boyfriend. _Now let's stop Merlock together.

**Donald: **_Donald nods with a smile. _Yeah!

**Merlock: **You do realize I'm invincible now, right?

**Donald: **You may be powerful but you're not invincible!

**Daisy: **And even if you are, we must try.

**Merlock: **So be it.

_Merlock levitates in the air with a deadly purple aura surrounding him and his energy staff ready._

* * *

**Vs Ansem/Xemnas/Young Xehanort theme**

_Donald _

_Daisy_

**Information: Defeat Merlock**

* * *

**Merlock: **My revenge has arrived at last!

_Donald and Daisy charge at Merlock and run on opposite sides. Daisy is the first to attack and launches a barrage of slices with her sharp blade but Merlock deflects them all with one end of his staff. Then Donald joins in and launches multiple strikes with his staff but Merlock is now skilfully using his enhanced powers and both ends of his staff to block their assault. Donald and Daisy attempt a double strike on both ends but Merlock digs his staff on the platform and blocks both of them with ease. He then spin and kicks Daisy, sending her shouting and hitting the ground. Now he fights one on one with Donald with the both of them rapidly exchanging blows, prompting Donald to switch to Centurion to fight on par at close combat. The cause a bit of a tremor and look evenly matched as sparks fly from their weapons but Donald is eventually outmatched and Merlock decks the end of his staff in his stomach. Donald shouts in pain and clutches his stomach._

**Merlock: **Fall! _He unleashes an energy blast that sends Donald sprawling across the platform. The Mage gets up, unwilling to give up this fight. Merlock unleashes multiple streams of energy from his staff that Donald is barely able to block, causing him to fall to the ground again. Donald gets up looking a little bruised and tattered but still with fire of determination his eyes. Merlock unleashes more streams of energy but this time the duck is prepared and holds out his staff to summon a barrier that manages to block the attack this time. When it dissipates Donald smirks at Merlock._

**Donald: **You know, with all that power I thought you'd hit harder than that. _He switches to Save the Queen and casts thunder spells but Merlock blocks them with nothing but his gaze which creates a sort of barrier. Donald then unleashes a flurry of blizzards that encase Merlock in ice which he breaks out of 5 seconds later. Donald then unleashes a fire and water combo but Merlock crushes it with nothing but his hand but it gives Donald an opening he uses to toss his staff and it slams right into Merlock's stomach, sending him flying. Merlock manages to recover and land on his feet, skidding to a halt._

**Daisy: **Hey ugly! _Merlock turns to see Daisy rushing to him with her sword up. He evades the multiple slices sent by her but eventually ends up getting grazed, much to his dismay. _Pearlza!

_Daisy launches a large ball of light that engulfs Merlock and sends him sprawling across the platform. The female duck attempts to strike again but Merlock dismisses his staff and grabs the sword with one hand, easily holding her back and then grabs Daisy by the neck. Daisy groans and is lifted off her feet and feels herself getting electrocuted, causing her to scream in pain._

**Donald: **Daisy! Let her go!

_Donald yells out in anger and attempts to slam his staff on Merlock's head but the Terrible Magic summons his staff and blasts him away without even looking. Donald screams in pain as he is slammed through a boulder. Daisy continues to scream and Merlock has his staff aimed right at her face._

**Merlock: **Don't worry about your boyfriend. I'm sure he'll get over you eventually. Farewell, Daisy Duck.

_Before he could fire a grappling hook wraps around his arm much to his shock. He turns to see Webby flying towards him. When she gets on his arm she retracts the hook, wraps her arms and legs around Merlock's arm and then bends it back a bit. Merlock grunts in pain and his staff disappears. Daisy is released and takes time to catch her breath before glaring back at Merlock and attempts to slice the wolf. Once again he grabs the sword but now he can't move any of his arms._

**Daisy: **Donald! Hurry, now's your chance! _Merlock begins to slowly lift up Webby._

**Webby: **We can't hold him forever!

_Donald gets up, using his staff as support. The court magician sees the girls doing their best to immobilise Merlock and leave his talisman wide open. _

**Donald: **Daisy, Webby, I won't let your efforts go to waste! This ends now Merlock!

_Donald leaps into the air and attempts to smash the talisman with his staff. But to their greatest horror when Donald is only inches away from the talisman Merlock's eyes glow and he forms an invisible barrier just with his gaze._

**Donald: **No way!

**Daisy: **It can't be!

**Webby: **He's forming a barrier with just his gaze even when he's cornered!

_Merlock yells out in the air and unleashes an explosion of energy that sends Donald, Daisy and Webby screaming and flying. _

_**...**_

* * *

_Webby slams into a boulder and drops to the ground. Daisy sprawls across the platform and hits the ground hard. Donald slams into a slanted boulder and his hat is blown off. Merlock teleports over to him, he harshly places his energy staff over the duck's stomach and unleashes a bolt of energy that engulfs Donald and makes him scream in pain. Daisy and Webby are unable to help due to the injuries they've sustained and could do nothing but watch in horror._

**Merlock: **Do you want to know the difference between you and me Donald!? I am a Magician with the powers of the cosmos; you are just a lowly court magician with magic inferior to my own! _Merlock repeatedly slams his fist into Donald's face. The mage can feel himself losing consciousness and Daisy cries tears._

**Daisy: **DONALD NOOOO!

_As Donald gets tortured he sees something incredibly strange. In his mind he finds himself in a field full of grass in front of the ocean. Out in the landscape is his deceased father Quackmore Duck. The scream continuously zooms in on him as Donald is getting pummelled mercilessly and when the screen reaches Quackmore's eyes something snaps and awakens within Donald. A familiar feeling he hasn't felt since his first visit to Ithaquack. In reality, Donald's eyes glow electric blue and electricity swirls around his body but Merlock is too blinded by his own power to notice._

**Merlock: **I shall make this end as painful as possible.

_He delivers one last punch but to his greatest shock Donald grabs it with ease and then the duck grabs his staff and takes it off him. Merlock could do nothing but watch Donald glare at him with deadly vehemence latched onto his glowing eyes. Donald effortlessly unleashes a lighting blast from both arms sending Merlock flying and landing on his back. Daisy and Webby watched this with absolute shock on their faces. Donald gets up and takes time to look at the very power he unleashed in Ithaquack when he battled Hades. He then turns his gaze back towards Merlock who gets up and glares at him in fury._

**Merlock: **Lucky shot!

_The both of them charge at each other with their weapons ready. They leap and in slow-motion Merlock attempts to deliver a finish blow but Donald was much faster and slams his staff into his chest, causing Merlock to hit the ground hard while Donald lands on his feet with his staff stylishly held out. Daisy and Webby continue to stare at the display of power in complete awe._

**Daisy: **Quackers…! Is that really…my Donald!?

_Having read about this before Webby knows what it is._

**Webby: **It's his true power…!

_Donald dismisses Centurion for Save the Queen and ominously walks up a couple of steps before stopping to stare at Merlock who gets back up again._

**Merlock: **What are you?

**Donald: **The Royal Court Magician of Disney Castle and Guardian to my kids.

_Merlock surrounds himself in purple aura again and summons his staff before levitating into the air and Donald gets into a battle stance._

* * *

**Vs Ansem/Xemnas/Young Xehanort theme**

_Donald _

**Information: Use your new powers to defeat Merlock once and for all.**

**Donald: **Here we go!

_Donald runs up to Merlock with his staff ready. Merlock unleashes an energy blast but Donald swipes it away and leaps in the air. He smashes his rod against Merlock's staff, causing a shockwave of electricity to shake the platform. Merlock is forced back down to the ground and Donald begins dealing barrage of strikes with his staff that Merlock struggles to block and parry his lightning power blows. Donald then spins his staff like a bo-staff and launches lightning fast strikes that catch Merlock off balance, eventually landing a hit on his stomach that sends Merlock skidding back. _

**Merlock: **Die! _Merlock unleashes multiple streams of energy from his staff but Donald counters._

**Donald: **Thundaza! _Donald unleashes streams of charge lightning from the tip of his staff that explodes with the energy blast sent his way. The electricity blasts through the smoke and engulfs Merlock, forcing him to the ground._

**Donald: **Aeroza! _Donald unleashes a huge tornado blast that Merlock is barely able to stand his ground against. _

**Donald: **Firaza! _He blasts out huge ball of flame that explodes on the Terrible Magician causing him to shout in pain as he feels the burn. _

**Donald: **Blizzaza! _Donald finally unleashes a huge ice blast that engulfs Merlock, encasing his entire body except his face in ice._

_Merlock struggles to escape from the ice and what he watches next is something he won't forget. Donald doesn't dismiss his staff this time, in his left hand Centurion appears. Now he's wielding two staffs and gets into a battle stance appropriate for both of them._

**Merlock: **Two!

**Daisy: **Donald's using two staffs?!

**Webby: **He's the best and coolest person alive!

_Donald yells out in the air and lets electrical energy engulf Save the Queen and Centurion. He takes a few steps before unleashing a blast of electricity from both of them, striking Merlock and engulfing him in electricity._

**Donald: **Ultima! _Donald unleashes a green energy blast that sends the wolf sprawling near the edge of the platform which is directly above the volcano. _

_**...**_

* * *

_Merlock gets up again despite his injuries and when he sees Donald running towards him he brings out his staff but this time he's no match for the Court Magician who unleashes a barrage of strikes with his two staffs, using spinning and slicing moves as well as jumping to attack from above. The relentless assault completely snaps Merlock's energy staff in half and now he's without a weapon. _

_Donald pushes his right arm away with Save the Queen and barely grazes his staff with Centurion. He tosses Save the Queen to which Merlock barely manages to avoid and then Donald attempts to strike the talisman with Centurion but Merlock reacts in time to grab the axe and hold it back but it's close to the talisman. Donald holds out his free hand and Save the Queen comes flying back to him. He gives it a stylish spin before using it push against Merlock further and the added wait forces him to his knees. His weapons get closer to the talisman and he roars in Merlock's face as his eyes and entire body is surrounded with electricity. Webby and Daisy nod at each other, steeling their resolve and decide to join in. Despite their injuries they run forward and Webby fires her grappling hook and warps it around Merlock's free arm. It pulls her in and then she slides under Merlock's arm before skidding to a halt and giving it a strong pull. Daisy jumps onto his back and gets a good strangle hold on his neck, making it even more difficult to hold back against Donald._

**Daisy: **Now Donald!

**Webby: **Finish it!

_Donald gives one last push with his weapons and finally makes contact with the talisman. The jewellery cracks and then explodes, sending Donald, Daisy and Webby flying from Merlock. The barely manage to land on their feet and watch Merlock get blown off the platform. He grabs onto the ledge and tries to hang on but it crumbles and he drops down screaming to his doom in the volcano since he's now without his powers._

**Merlock: **I REALLY HATE THAT DONALD DUUUUUUCK!

_Donald, Daisy and Webby run to the ledge but when they try to look for Merlock they see that he's completely disappeared. They grimly look down with Daisy holding onto Donald, all wondering if he survived but they are taken out of their thoughts when the entire platform begins to shake._

**Webby: **With Merlock gone this platform won't be around for much longer!

**Donald: **We've gotta skedaddle!

**Daisy: **But how!? We're thousands of feet above the ground!

**Donald: **Both of you hold onto me, I've got an idea! _They look at Donald._

**Daisy: **What is it?

**Donald: **We jump!

**Daisy & Webby: **What!? _If they jump they're gonna die but Donald smiles through his aura and holds Daisy's hand._

**Donald: **Trust me! It's dangerous but it will work. _He then holds his hand out to Webby. _We can do this. You both with me?

_Daisy and Webby contemplate this idea that could get them killed but ultimately smile in acceptance._

**Daisy: **Yeah, I trust you.

**Webby: **_Webby takes his hand. _Yeah, me too.

_They hold onto Donald as tightly as possible and he leaps off the platform. The lightning enhances his jump and now he's falling with style as the platform completely crumbles to pieces. Large debris falls from the sky; most of them land in the lava causing the volcano to rumble and threaten to erupt. Donald skilfully jumps from debris to debris with Daisy and Webby in tow. He spots a big tree with a particularly long branch sticking out from it in the forest and an idea forms in his head._

**Donald: **Webby! Get your grapple gun ready! _Webby looks down and when she sees the branch she realizes his plan so she gets out her grapple gun. _

_It is at the moment the volcano explodes and lava erupts from it, shaking the entire island. Donald speeds it up and jumps faster and then dive bombs towards the forest. When they get closer to the tree Donald gives the signal._

**Donald: **NOW!

_Webby fires her grapple gun and the hook wraps around the branch. Webby uses the long rope to swing them across the forest and back onto the beach. Everyone lands on their chest on the sand. At first when they lift their heads up they pant heavily but then that's replaced by laughter as a result of the adrenaline from this adventure, even Donald is laughing, having not felt this good about adventure in years. Donald throws up his hands in excitement befotre bolting up.  
_

**Donald: **That was AWESOME! _He sits next to them and they sit up with smiles on their faces. __He looks to Webby first. _When you faced Merlock and said "Give me that talisman you bad baddy!" _Webby smiles shepishly from the praise recieved and Donald turns to Daisy. _And then when I said shall we, you said "after you!" _Daisy giggles and blinks flirtatiously at her boyfriend who gets up continuing to laugh. _That was one of the best adventures I ever had! Oh boy, oh boy, I haven't felt this good about adventure in a long time, even when I travelled with Sora and Goofy.

**Webby: **So, this deadly rescue mission has turned into an adventure.

**Donald: **_He turns to them with a kind smile. _It seems any mission involving a child and a guy's girlfriend will always turn into an adventure.

**Daisy & Webby: **_The girls clasp their hands together. _Awww! _They run up to him and Daisy wraps her hands around his arm._

**Daisy: **Just like old times, am I right?

**Donald: **Yeah, like old times?

_The happiness dies down when they see the volcano continuing to erupt and they look at each other in horror.  
_

**Webby: **Maybe we should discuss this later.

* * *

_Minutes later Donald, Daisy and Webby are back underwater in the submarine with Launchpad taking them home. Donald looks out the window for a while and then turns to Launchpad who's still wearing a blindfold._

**Donald: **Take us back home Launchpad.

**Launchpad: **Roger that Mr.D! Going in blind!

_Webby jumps by Donald, laughing in excitement which startles him a little._

**Webby: **That was so amazing! _Webby does a few playful martial art moves and Daisy walks by. _Donald Duck, the world travelling royal court magician of Disney Castle back in action. And that hidden power you unleashed was the coolest thing I've ever seen!

**Daisy: **She's right Donald! What was that!? _Donald tries to think hard but is unable to find an answer._

**Donald: **To be honest I'm not quite sure myself. It's a sort of hidden power that's always been buried deep inside me. I'm not sure what it is or why I have it.

**Webby: **I read about it in your book. The first time you unleashed that awesome power was in the Underworld. Your sister was injured and you were left to fight Hades, lord of the underworld on your own and were getting pummelled.

**Donald: **That's right. And it was at that moment my power was unleashed and I took down Hades like he was a mortal and saved my family.

**Webby: **That was also the day you first wielded the Save the Queen staff!

**Donald: **Yep that's right. _Donald proudly puts his hands on his hip. _And that was the day I became awesome.

_Daisy comes up and kisses Donald on the cheek. Donald freezes and his hat spins. Daisy clasps her hands and gives Donald a dreamy expression while constantly winking._

**Daisy: **Donald, thank you for rescuing me…again. You're my hero. _Daisy hugs Donald to which he reciprocates._

**Donald: **Aww…Daisy, you know I'd jump off a cliff to save you.

**Daisy: **Aww…Donald, it's been so long. I've missed you so much.

**Donald: **I've missed you too toots. _Webby can't help but coo at the scene._

**Webby: **Aww! How sweet!

**Donald: **_Donald then smiles at Webby. _But you know, I couldn't have done this without the help of this amazing young lady here.

_Webby sheepishly smiles and blushes from the praise._

**Webby: **Oh…please, I was only doing what any good sidekick would do.

**Daisy: **_Daisy bends down with a sweet smile. _You're far more than just a simple sidekick. Thank you for helping Donald save me Webby.

**Donald: **Yeah, you were amazing; I have to admit I'm impressed.

**Webby: **Don't mention it. _She suddenly cringes in pain and holds her arm, concerning the both of them._

**Donald: **Are you okay?

**Webby: **I'm fine…Just banged up…Merlock really put me through the ringer.

**Daisy: **Now that you mention it, we're all looking a little singed, aren't we?

_She's right; Donald, Daisy and Webby are looking quite bruised up, their clothes are tattered, some of their feathers are black and Webby has a couple of burn marks from the torture Merlock dealt but luckily Donald isn't going to let these injuries stay._

**Donald: **Don't worry, leave that to me. _He summons his staff and gives a couple of spins in the air, gathering energy. _Heal!

_Green herbs float above all three of them before a flower blooms and pours them with green energy, completely healing them of their injuries and getting rid of Webby's burns. Daisy and Webby take a good look at themselves and freely move around their limbs before breathing in relief and gratefully smile at Donald._

**Daisy: **Much better, thank you Donald.

**Webby: **I completely forgot that you can also heal injuries with that spell.

_Daisy then takes out the Merlock's broken talisman which she picked up from near the ledge of the platform._

**Daisy: **So what do we do with this? _She hands it over to Donald._

**Donald: **I'll give it to Uncle Scrooge to store it away and make sure no one can touch it. But before that…I think we should celebrate. _He gives Daisy a sly look that tells her all she needs to know._

**Daisy: **Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

**Donald: **That's exactly what I'm thinking?

**Webby: **What? What are you both thinking? _They both smile at Webby._

**Donald: **Webby, let's just say that you've earned the icing on the cake. _Webby lowers an eyebrow in confusion._

**Webby: **Huh?

* * *

_Scenes shift to the top of the money bin where Webby is exclaiming with delight. _

**Webby: **Whoa! Sea-salt Ice Cream!

_Donald, Daisy and Webby each have a bar of Sea-salt Ice Cream and are watching the sunset._

**Donald: **Go on, try it.

_Webby takes a bite out of the ice-cream and the moment she does her eyes go doe._

**Daisy: **So, what do you think?

**Webby: **It's sooooo good! Salty, yet sweet!

**Donald: **That's why it's called Sea-salt ice cream. Eat up girls.

_The three of them bite out of their ice creams while enjoying the delicious flavour as they watch the beautiful sunset. Donald and Daisy take time to reminisce and admire it._

**Daisy: **You know it's been a long time since we had Sea-salt Ice Cream together in Duckburg.

**Donald: **Yeah, last time we had it here was 15 years ago with…_He looks down in sadness and Daisy shares that sadness with him as she looks at her boyfriend. _Della…

_Daisy clearly knows what happened to Della and it breaks her heart to see her boyfriend like this._

**Daisy: **Oh, Donald, come here. _She hugs her boyfriend to which he reciprocates. Webby watches this in sadness too. _I'm sure if Della were here she'd be so proud of you just as I am right now.

**Donald: **_They pull away and Donald sadly smiles. _You really think so?

**Daisy: **I know so. Della will never have left you. She'll always be in here. _She points to his heart and Donald smiles gratefully._

**Donald: **Thanks Daisy. You know, in a strange way it felt as though Della was with me.

**Webby: **Why's that?

**Donald: **I don't know. It's just a feeling I felt within my heart that told me Della was with me. I wish I…

_He gasps when the sunset becomes so bright it blinds him a little. Then to his greatest shock, when he looks in Webby's direction in her place is a female duck wearing a brown pilot uniform, a pilot hat with goggles, tan cargo shorts, a blue scarf tied around her neck and short white hair. Its Donald's long lost twin sister Della Duck; she smiles at his twin brother._

* * *

**Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep: Friendship music**

**(Flashback)**

_Kid Donald and Kid Della are respectively playing with a toy boat and toy plane._

* * *

_Kid Donald and Della are sitting back to back against each other, enjoying each other's companies._

* * *

_Pre-teen Donald and Della are playing by some trees. Della climbs higher than Donald but a tree branch snaps and she falls, prompting Donald to jump off and catch her. They fall to the ground together and are piled onto each other laughing._

* * *

_Pre-teen Donald and Della hug each other on what appears to be their birthday._

* * *

_Pre-teen Donald and Della sit down on the rooftops of the mansion laughing together._

* * *

_Grown-up Donald and Della are sat on the top of the money bin laughing and having Sea-salt Ice cream._

* * *

_After smashing Donald's face in their birthday cake when the mage glares at his sister with pink goo on his face Della puts on an apologetic and innocent look saying she couldn't resist. She laughs about it but the jokes on her when Donald slams the cake in her face, causing him to laugh back at her when he sees she's covered in more goo than her. The both of them are now laughing together, the birthday didn't go the way they pictured but it was something they'd never forget._

* * *

_Della seems to be apologising to Donald about something and soon they were sharing a big sibling hug._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Seeing his beloved twin sister causes Donald to let a few tears well up and stream from his face as well as drop the ice-cream. In reality when he drops it, Webby quickly grabs it on time._

**...**

**Webby: **Whoa! That was close!

_Webby and Daisy lightly gasp when they see Donald frozen and crying his eyes out._

**Daisy: **Donald! Are you okay!?

**Donald: **Huh?

**Webby: **Y…you're crying…

_Donald realizes that he is and immediately wipes away the tears before getting himself together._

**Donald: **I-I'm fine…Sorry…

**Daisy: **What's wrong?

**Donald: **_Donald wipes it all away and sniffs. _Something in my eye. _He then smiles at the sunset. _You know, I think I just figured out why I felt I fought alongside Della.

**Webby: **Why? _He directs his smile at Webby._

**Donald: **You remind me a lot about her Webby.

**Webby: **I do? What was she like? _Donald looks down fondly as he remembers his sister._

**Donald: **Reckless, hot-headed, adventurous, always full of energy, loved solving a good mystery and was always determined to take on the next challenge. That's how we all were. And above all, she loved her family more than anyone in the world and so did I. She always knew how to make everyone feel better, especially me despite what I said to her when we first visited Ithaquack.

_Donald remembers blowing up at Della about how she's the better sibling and his jealousy of her being Scrooge's favourite and the way he yelled at both of them for always forcing him to go through embarrassing and humiliating stunts that almost get him killed and treating him like the third wheel instead of family_. _But he also remembers Della expressing how sorry she is for not treating him like an actual brother and that they only put him through those stunts because they need him. She also expresses that he'll always be his twin and will love him no matter what before the two of them have a big hug._

_Back in reality, Donald chuckles a little from the memories._

**Donald:** I miss her.

**Daisy: **I miss her too. Della and I used to get along so well. I guess you could say she was like the sister I've always wanted. _Webby feels truly sorry for the both of them._

**Webby: **The both of you really loved her.

**Donald: **Yeah, we did. But you…you're a lot like her. You remind me of my sister, I guess that's why I knew I could trust you when we fought Merlock. You know, thanks to you, Sora, Daisy and the memory of my sister I finally remember why I used to love adventuring so much. Sure, someone gets hurt but that's part of the adventure. I loved it because it gave me a chance to meet new people, make new friends and I was able to bond more with Della and Uncle Scrooge after Ithaquack. At first I felt the excitement drove me away from the both of them and they never cared about me but then before I knew it we were getting closer. And the rush of excitement I felt afterwards made me so happy and invigorated.

**Webby:** Aww, that's sweet… _Her smile drops and she brings out the Grimoire de Merlock which she managed to take back, from her pocket. _So…I guess you want me throw this away.

_Webby looks at it in reluctance, not wanting to throw it away but she doesn't want to make Donald angry for using this book. Donald and Daisy sit there with blank expressions before turning to each other and Daisy gives her boyfriend a nod of approval. Webby is about to throw the book into the water but Donald grabs her wrist and stops her._

**Webby: **Huh?

**Donald: **No. Keep it. _Webby is shocked and holds it with both hands._

**Webby: **R-really!?

**Donald: **It's clear no matter what I do this book will eventually be found by someone. So rather than let that happen it's best to leave it with someone I can trust and I can think of no better person to trust than you.

**Webby: **You mean it!?

**Daisy: **When Donald says something like that he'll always mean it Webby.

**Donald: **Just promise you'll only use that book for self-defence and not to go looking for trouble.

**Webby: **Oh thank you! I promise! But wait…I've been meaning to ask, what happened in that first battle with Merlock?

_Donald and Daisy smile at each other as they have one final flashback._

* * *

**(Flashback)**

_Donald and Merlock are now exchanging blows with their staffs and even back then the duck mage was doing a good job holding his own against Merlock by himself. The both of the cast a thunder spell, followed by a fire spell and then blizzard, all of which collide with equal power. Merlock then unleashes multiple energy blasts from his staff to which Donald evades by rolling underneath or blocks them with a frontal barrier. He gets closer to Merlock and they clash. The both of them are in a stalemate and they glare at each other with hate. Donald pushes back and slice his talisman but Merlock grabs his wrist and then tosses him into a boulder. He then unleashes an energy blast that sends Donald through it. He screams in pain and lands near the blue talisman._

**Della & Daisy: **Donald!

_The orb on Merlock's staff glows and he attempts to strike Donald in the heart but the duck manages to block it, although he's struggling to push back and the orb gets closer._

**Donald: **Della, a little help!

**Della: **I'm trying to work out a plan here!

**Donald: **I got the plan! Just do something! _Della frantically looks around until Daisy calls her._

**Daisy: **Della! _She turns to her sisterly figure. _Over there! _Daisy points over to the talisman Donald is next to right now which turns on a light bulb in Della's mind._

**Della: **Donald! The talisman, the one next to you!

_Donald spots the talisman he knocked away from Merlock earlier and immediately understands Della's plan. He holds out one hand and forms barrier around the talisman. When he waves his hand towards his sister the talisman immediately flies over to her. The talisman lands on her hand and her eyes glow blue as she feels magical energy course through her body. She screams as her body begins to shake violently and becomes surrounded in a blue energy aura that frees her from her chains. She flies around uncontrollably and bounces off the walls._

**Della: **This is really weird! _Della manages to gain control of herself and fly towards Merlock. Donald is inches away from getting killed until Della delivers a strong punch to the terrible magician's face, sending him flying._ _The pilot can't help but be amazed by what she just did. _Whoa! That was amazing! So this is what it's like to have magic.

**Donald: **_Donald gets up with a smile on his face. _So how does it feel sis? _Della smiles back through her intense aura._

**Della: **It's kinda intense but at the same time it's cool.

_Merlock recovers and growls at the duck who dared to hit him like that. Donald and Della glare back at him._

**Della: **You go save Daisy. I'll keep this palooka at bay.

**Donald: **Are you sure you can handle him? _Della merely smirks._

**Della: **Piece of cake. After all, nothing can stop Della Duck! _She sends her twin and wink to which he smirks back at._

**Donald: **Good point. Okay, I'll go save Daisy. Good luck!

**Della: **You too.

_Donald immediately rushes off in Daisy's direction while Della glares at Merlock and holds her hands out. They flare up with blue energy and she prepares to fight. _

**Daisy: **Donald!

**Donald: **Daisy, I'm coming!

_Unfortunately he halts to find himself confronted by a swarm of fire demons that glare at him with their sinister eyes. He glares back with vehemence._

**Donald: **Out of my way! _Donald swings his staff and rushes into fight for his love._

* * *

_Della is using her magic powered fists and legs to exchange blows with Merlock who looks like he's having difficulties blocking her due to being so nimble and agile. Della finally manages to connect with a few blows that send Merlock stumbling back. When Merlock attempts to punch her, Della forces him down and delivers another punch to the face but when Della attempts to hit him again Merlock moves to the side and grabs her wrist, causing her to gasp. Merlock gives her a toss and Della screams as she is sent flying into a boulder._

_Merlock sends out an energy blast from his hands which Della counters by doing the same. The energy blasts collide and Della tries to push with all her strength but magic is not her forte and Merlock easily pushed through her blast. Della takes a direct hit and she's sent flying and screaming in pain._

* * *

_Donald was dealing with swarm of fire demons that had appeared. He spins his staff like a bo-staff, knocking them away, slicing them and deflecting their fire attacks. His staff eventually gets knocked away and he's whacked into the ground. Donald turns in anger before getting back up and delivering a couple of punches and destroying another fire demon._

**Donald:** Who's next?!

* * *

_Merlock levitates Della and she struggles to get escape his magical grip. Della screams as she is sent crashing into the wall and a couple of boulders. _

* * *

_Donald recovers his staff and destroys the remaining enemies with a water spell._

**Donald:** That's what you get for messing with Donald Duck! _Daisy smiles dreamily at her boyfriend._

**Daisy:** Donald, that was amazing...

**Donald:** Just hang tight toots, I'm getting you down right now. _Donald aims his staff at the blue orb on the chain and shoots out a beam of light that destroys the orb and the chain is opened. Daisy screams as she falls and Donald holds out his hands to catch her but she ends up landing on him. Daisy gets up and helps Donald stand just before she gives him a hug much to his surprise._

**Daisy:** Thanks Donald.

**Donald:** I'm just glad you're okay. _At this moment they hear Della screaming and they turn to see her getting pulverised._ Donald gives his girlfriend a serious expression. Daisy, take cover! I've gotta go help Della!

**Daisy:**_ Daisy nods, knowing he must help her sister._ Be careful Donald!

_Donald runs off in Della's direction just as Daisy takes cover behind a rock. _

* * *

_Bruised, injured and her clothes slightly tattered, Della is held in the neck by Merlock who sadistically stares at her with his deadly eyes._

**Merlock:** Your pitiful power is nothing compared to the dark power I possess. You cannot even comprehend the power of my talisman.

**Della:** That's never stopped me before and it won't stop me now!

_Della grabs Merlock's fingers and tries to force them off her neck but the terrible magician engulfs her in electrical energy, causing Della to scream in pain and anguish before taking back the blue talisman. Her screams become loser when Merlock proceeds to tear her apart. _

**Donald:** Let go of my sister you big palooka!

_Fortunately, Donald flies by and delivers a kick to the face, sending Merlock flying and freeing his sister and sending the talisman sprawling across the floor again. Donald yells out and unleashes his Flare Force, prompting Merlock to bring up barrier but is still pushed back. Donald heals Della before dismissing his staff and holding out his hand with a smile._

**Donald: **You okay sis?

**Della:** _Della smiles gratefully at her twin._ A little torn but other than that it's safe to say I'm okay. She takes his hand. Thanks for saving me Donnie.

**Donald:** _Donald helps her stand._ Of course, you're my sister. I've got your back just as you have my back.

**Della:** Always.

_All of a sudden two energy blasts send them flying and screaming. They crash into a couple of boulders and they're stuck to them screaming in pain as they become engulfed in dark energy. Merlock smiles as he pushes them more, forcing the boulders to crack a little. Donald and Della drop to the platform and are heavily breathing. They stand back up and come together before summoning their respective weapons and getting into battle stances. Merlock summons his staff and the ducks nod at each other before jumping on opposite sides to slash Merlock who uses acrobatic moves to evade. Donald exchanges a couple of blows with him and Della waits at the right moment to jump slice with her blade but Merlock blocks the duck twins with both ends of his staff._

* * *

_Daisy watches the battle unfold in concern; not liking their chances of winning but she prays her boyfriend and sister-figure can pull through._

* * *

_Donald is once again exchanging skilful blows with Merlock and the two are evenly matched right now. Donald flips back to avoid getting whacked and then unleashes a fire spell which Merlock counters with his own fire spell like a fire breathing dragon. Donald barely holds his ground._

**Donald:** Now Della!

_Della jumps forward and delivers a kick to Merlock's ribs that send him flying and shouting._

**Donald:** Nice one sis!

**Della:** Thanks bro! Let's keep up the pressure!

_The duck twins attack again and are showering Merlock with multiple blows with their staff and sword and this time the Terrible Magician struggles to block as he gets pushed back._

_Daisy watches in absolute amazement to see the Duck Twins fight in sync._

**Daisy:** I can't believe it! They're pushing him back!

_Della jumps onto Merlock's chest and pulls his hood down to his face, temporarily blinding him._

**Della: **Got ya! Let him have it!

_Della jumps and reveals Donald holding out his staff with both hands and charges up another spell._

**Donald: **Comet! _He unleashes a flurry of fireworks that strike Merlock and sends him flying into another boulder._

**Della: **Way to go Donnie!

**Donald: **It's not over yet!

_Merlock releases energy from his body that clears the smoke and growls at the duck twins. He flips forward and slams his staff to the platform, sending out a shockwave that prompts Donald and Della to jump. Della attempts to impale but he swiftly dodges and her sword sticks to the platform. Donald spins his staff and attempts slice him but Merlock blocks him. Della picks up her sword and does a couple of spins before trying to slice Merlock again but he uses his free hand to a create a barrier that deflects the blow and causes Della to land on her back. Merlock moves Donald's rod to the side and kicks him, pushing the mage back. Della gets back up and jump slices him but Merlock elbows her in the stomach. Donald casts a blizzard spell but Merlock knocks it away like a base ball. Donald joins his sister and they slowly move to the side with their weapons ready. Della flips into the air and gets behind Merlock. Donald unleashes his Flare Force again but Merlock bends back, evading the rockets and when Della attempts to strike he slams the orb of his staff in her chest, causing her to scream in pain as she gets electrocuted and sent flying into a boulder. Donald attacks again but Merlock sends him screaming with an energy blast, knocking unconscious for a while. Della gets up and unleashes a barrage of slices at Merlock but he easily dodges them while toying with her and then the both of them clash. Merlock chuckles while Della glares at him angrily and now they're exchanging blows but Della is struggling to fend him off just as Donald begins to get up. Eventually Della becomes off balance and Merlock impales her with the back of his staff. Della widens her eye in horror and then unleashes a scream of agony that causes Donald and Daisy to gasp in sheer horror._

**Donald: **SIS!

**Daisy: **DELLA!

_When Della is released she drops to her knees, clutching her chest. Merlock then sends out another energy blast that causes Della to scream in pain and slam into a boulder. Donald completely ignores the terrible magician and rushes over to his sister's aid. He bends down, gently lifts her head and looks at her in panic._

**Donald: **Della! Della, are you okay!? Speak to me! _Della groans as she barely manages to open her eyes and look at her brother while holding her hand over her chest._

**Della: **I'm sorry Donald…I tried…but I wasn't strong enough to beat him.

**Donald: **_Donald holds her hand compassionately. _It's okay, you did good. I'll handle the rest now.

**Della: **No! _Refusing to give up she tries to fight her injuries and attempts to get up. _I can still fight! Nothing can Stop Della-! _She yelps in pain and drops to the ground, forcing Donald to catch her and her pilot hat drops off. She's groaning in agony from the sheer pain._

**Donald: **No! You can't fight with that injury! I'll fight Merlock alone!

**Della: **No! Donald, he's too strong! I want you to help! I can't-!

**Donald: **_Donald stops her with a smile. _You've done more than enough. I'll take it from here.

**Merlock: **Uggh…First love…now a sibling bond…how dreadful…

_Donald gets up seething with rage and turns his attention to Merlock. He loudly exasperates his breaths and face becomes red while releasing steam. Daisy and Della know what's about to come next._

**Daisy: **Uh oh…

**Della: **Now you've done it. _Merlock is a little worried himself._

**Donald: **_Donald continues exasperating until he leaps up and lets out his ferocious rage. _NOBODY HURTS MY GIRLFRIEND OR MY SISTEEEEER!

_Now he's hopping mad and shouting in vehemence. He charges in, picking out Della's sword and summoning his staff. He now unleashes a furious barrage of attacks at Merlock and now once again the both of them are exchanging blows but this time Merlock is really struggling against him due to the mage dual wielding his staff and Della's sword with amazing skills and his temper fuelling his power and speed. Donald spins in the air and slams his weapons against Merlock's staff. The Terrible Magician gives off a pained grunt as he is pushed back even further under the duck's ferocity. Donald lands back on the ground and gathers energy in his weapons._

**Donald: **You're in for a big shock! Thunder! _He unleashes a bolt of electricity from his weapons that Merlock has a hard time blocking and can't help but feel the electricity engulf him._

**Donald: **Fire! _He unleashes a flurry of fire balls that Merlock struggles to deflect but ends up getting in hit in the stomach eventually._

**Donald: **Here! Let me cool you off! Water! _He unleashes a powerful blast of water and Merlock is now struggling to hold his ground._

**Donald: **Blizzard! _He unleashes a flurry of ice shots that engulf Merlock's staff and freezes it._

_Donald goes on the offensive again. He's exchanging blows at first but then stops Merlock's staff with Save the Queen and then he puts every strength he has to cleave it in two using Della's sword. Della and Daisy watch with their mouths wide open to see Donald fight with his kind of prowess. Della is more amazed to see the brother who she and Scrooge didn't use to pay much attention to is fighting like a true pro, much better than she could hope to be._

_Donald goes in for the kill and aims the sword at the talisman but unfortunately Merlock is resourceful. He uses one end of his broken to knock the blade away and send it sticking to the platform again, breaking the first part of his staff in the process. Donald attempts to deliver a two handed blow with his staff but Merlock grabs his wrist and manages to hold it back. He turns Donald around and uses the bottom end of his frozen staff to impale Donald's chest like he did with Della. Donald widens his eye in pain and Della and Daisy could do nothing but gasp as they watch his hat and staff drop down and disappear. _

**Daisy: **Donald…! _Daisy feels tears well up in her eyes._

**Della: **Brother…! _Della also feels tears starting to well up._

_Donald is chocking and is turned around for Merlock to bend his head down and directly gaze at his eyes while holding up his face and pushing him a bit._

**Merlock: **These are my words from one magician to another. You have my respect Donald. So I shall give you the death of a true mage.

_Donald tries to retort but is unable to speak as Merlock takes out his staff which breaks apart and Donald drops to his back. Merlock engulfs himself in a green aura and floats to the edge of the volcano. He summons a brand new staff which he aims at Donald and charges it up. Despite his wound Donald summons whatever little strength he has to turn and slowly get back up to glare at Merlock while heavily breathing, ignoring Daisy's protest._

**Daisy: **Donald! Please, don't! You're hurt! Let's run while we still can!

**Donald: **No! I'm not done! Win or lose I have to go on! If we Merlock win he'll enslave this entire world and I'm not gonna let him succeed. If I die protecting the ones I love then so be it!

**Daisy: **Oh, Donald…

_The bruised and tattered Della also begins getting up though she's having a harder time._

**Della: **If Donald is still willing to fight…then so am I…I just need to get…_She gives a pained grunt as she struggles to get up._

_Donald summons Save the Queen again for one final face off as Merlock finishes gathering energy which causes fire to bubble from the lava and storm clouds gather in the sky. Merlock's eyes glow and he stares right at Donald with a smirk._

**Merlock: **This is the end…Donald Duck!

_He unleashes a powerful blast of magic that heads straight towards Donald who stonily looks on without ever blinking. Daisy watches in complete horror but to her complete surprise Donald is able to hold out his staff and bring up a barrier that protects him from the blast but his injuries make it difficult to hold his ground and he already feels himself getting pushed back with his barrier about to crack but of course the determined duck refuses to give up. Della finally gets back up and sees what's unfolding before her. She sees Merlock increase his power, putting even more pressure on Donald which makes her just as determined._

**Della: **I've gotta help! But how!? Think Della, think!

_She frantically looks around and spots the talisman Donald knocked away earlier. Despite the injuries and the hole made in her chest Della manages to run for the talisman. Donald is groaning in pain and his barrier has literally reached the breaking point._

**Merlock: **Farewell Donald Duck!

**Donald: **I guess this is the end…

_The barrier was about to break but at that moment Donald feels someone grab him from behind and fill him with new energy that repairs the barrier. He turns in shock to see his sister wearing that talisman again and surrounded in blue aura while pushing her brother. _

**Donald: **Della!

**Della: **Don't worry bro! I've got you! _She warmly smiles at her twin. _I've always got you…

**Donald: **_Donald warmly smiles back gratefully at his sister for standing by his side. _And I've always got you sis…

_His eyes and body become engulfed in the same aura and together they glare right back at Merlock. Della re-summons her sword tosses it over to Donald who bring it together with his staff, aiming them both at Merlock._

**Donald: **You ready!?

**Della: **Ready!

_Donald and Della pour forth every bit of energy they could muster and tip of their weapons gather energy before releasing it all in one big blast._

**Donald & Della: **Ultima!

_The Duck Twins release a huge blast of energy that is swirling with colour blue and brown. It blasts through the barrier and matches Merlock's blast much to his horror._

**Merlock: **How is this possible!? How do you both manage to get back up even after every injury I inflict!?

**Donald: **Because nothing can stop Donald Duck!

**Della: **And nothing can stop Della Duck!

**Donald & Della: **Together…We're the Duck Twins!

_They yell out and the aura surrounding both of them growls larger and more intense, making the spell more powerful and allowing it to blast through Merlock's spell. The terrible magician is unable to push through and ends up getting engulfed in their blast. He screams in pain and there's a blinding white flash that forces Daisy to cover her eyes. When the flash subsides Merlock is writhing in pain as he's surrounded in aura that damages him and cracks his talisman._

**Merlock: **I HATE YOU DONALD DUUUUCK! _His voice gets squeakier as he slowly starts to shrink and eventually he drops to a floating rock as a small harmless child. The rock floats across the lava and Merlock is soon out of view._

_Donald and Della are now sitting next to each other, panting in absolute exhaustion. The both of them are banged up, tattered and injured but they seem to ignore that when they look to each other with big smiles._

**Donald: **You look messy.

**Della: **So do you.

_The Duck Twins completely burst into laughter despite the fact they almost died. When they stop they continue smiling at each other._

**Della: **We make a good team don't we. _She gives Donald the thumbs up._

**Donald: **Yeah, we sure do. _He returns the thumbs up before getting up and casting a Cure spell, healing the both of them. Now Della is able to get up properly and they see Daisy running over to them. _Hiya toots!

**Daisy: **Oh, Donald! _She tackles Donald for a hug to which he returns. _You did it! _She breaks the hug and looks between the twins._ The both of you really did it!

**Della: **You bet your tail feathers we did sister!

_Before anymore words could be exchanged the volcano begins to shake violently and the three of them are going a bit off balance. One of the squares Donald is standing on begins to break off, causing him to yelp and be caught by Daisy much to his embarrassment when they girls give him a deadpan expression._

**Donald: **Oh…

**Della: **And…he's back…

**Donald: **Oh, shut up. _The shaking becomes more violent and the three of them look to each other in fear._

**Donald, Della & Daisy: **WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!

_The three of them immediately make a break for it and run through the platform which begins falling apart completely. They jump back up to the ledge, run through the room, back through the spike pit room, down the mountain and through the forest. It was at this time the volcano completely erupts and the Sunchaser is flying off the Kingdom of Merlock. Daisy walks over to Donald and Della with a few things behind her back._

**Daisy: **Hey, I got these before I left. _She presents their respective hats._

**Donald: **Hey, our hats!

**Della: **Thanks a lot Daisy!

_Della takes back her pilot hat and Donald takes back his sailor hat. They both put them back on and look through the window. Daisy also takes out something they didn't expect._

**Daisy: **I also grabbed this from the beach before we left. _Donald takes it and they grimly see its Merlock's spell book which had somehow been blown to the beach unscathed._

**Della: **Well, we certainly can't take this thing home with us.

**Daisy: **But we can't let it fall into the wrong hands.

**Donald: **Then there's only one thing we can do.

* * *

_The Grimoire De Merlock is thrown outside the window and splashes down into the water, supposedly to be never seen again._

* * *

_Della hears her phone vibrate and checks it out._

**Della: **Hey, it's a message from Gyro.

**Donald: **What does it say?

**Della: **He says Gladstone's okay. He's a bit banged up from being beaten up by Merlock and the bad landing back home but he'll live. _She shows a picture of Gladstone on a crouch, covered in a lot of bandages and giving a pained thumbs up. Donald can't help but burst into laughter at the so-called luckiest guy on Earth's humiliation._

**Donald: **So much for being the luckiest guy on Earth! _He points onward. _Take us home Della!

**Della: **You got it!

**Daisy: **You two were incredible! I mean the way you both fought together in sync was the most amazing thing I've ever seen in my life. The both of you are such a great team.

**Donald: **That wasn't as amazing as Della using that Talisman to duke it out with Merlock!

**Della: **Are you kidding! You dual wielded my sword and your staff and blasted Merlock with so many spells like a pro!

**Daisy: **What was so awesome was the final attack the both of you launched.

**Della: **_Della presents Donald like she's in an award assembly. _Courtesy of Donald, the most powerful mage in all of Duckburg, or rather the entire world! _Donald sheepishly rubs the back of his head._

**Donald: **Aww…

_Daisy comes up and gives Donald a big kiss on the cheek, causing him to turn red and his hat to spin. Daisy clasps her hands and dreamily stares at him._

**Daisy: **Donald, thank you for rescuing me. You're my hero. _She hugs her hero and Donald can't help but smile proudly. Daisy then turns to Della._

**Daisy: **And thank you for saving me too Della.

**Della: **Hey don't mention it. What are sisters for? Besides, Donald deserves the real thanks here. You know what I think; this calls for the icing on the cake.

**Donald: **_Donald raises a confused eyebrow. _Huh?

* * *

_Scenes shift to the top of the money bin where Donald, Daisy and Della are sat down on the edge each having Sea-salt Ice Cream._

**Donald: **Sea-salt Ice Cream!

**Della: **Salty…

**Daisy: **Yet so sweet!

_The three of them laugh it all off, enjoying their ice cream, accomplishment and the beautiful sunset._

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_Donald and Daisy smile from the memories and Webby is now practically bouncing in pure excitement from the amazing story she just heard._

**Webby: **Whoa! I can't believe I'm now a part of an actual Donald and Della Duck adventure! Thank you Donald!

_Donald playfully smiles at Webby and gives a soft nudge with his elbow._

**Donald: **Aww…you don't have to call me just that Webbigail. Call me Uncle Donald.

_Webby warmly smiles and feels like crying tears of joy; incredibly touched that her idol is giving her the same privilege Scrooge gave her. Donald truly meant it when he called Webby her new niece and in response Webby lets out her emotions by jumping onto her new uncle for a big hug._

**Webby: **I'm Webby!

_Donald is surprised at first but then smiles, hugging back her brand new niece as tightly as possible, thus forming a new bond between Donald and Webby. Daisy warmly smiles and lets out a tear of joy to see the loving scene between the both of them and the sight of her boyfriend so happy, energized and having fully regained his adventurer's spirit truly warms her heart._

**Daisy: **Oh Donald, I'm so happy for you.

_Donald then holds out his hand to Daisy who takes it. He pulls her in to join the hug and now the three of them are in a big embrace. Donald secretly looks up, thinking about his sister and how proud she'd be if she were here. _

**Donald: **_"Thanks Della, for helping me find my adventuring spirit again."_

* * *

**(See, now this is something that should've happened in the show. Hopefully they'll give a Donald and Webby moment in season 3. For now I hope you've all enjoyed the one I've written. There's a lot more to come. The next one will be a rewritten version of the Shadow War.)**

**(Just a heads up. In the Shadow War, Donald will not use some lame voice box.)**

* * *

**(A/N: Please Review)**


End file.
